


We Are The X-Men

by rifff123



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Adoption, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, POV Multiple, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rifff123/pseuds/rifff123
Summary: You thought you were cursed until you get an invitation to join the X-Men. Now you're being told that the abilities that plagued you all your life are a gift. Will these other mutants be able to teach you how to harness your abilities? Maybe. But can they teach you to accept yourself? That's a whole other story.AKA a Reader-Insert fanfic for X-Men: Evolution that is very hurt/comfort. Follows the plot of the show, with some changes where necessary.Also published on my Wattpad account
Relationships: Charles Xavier & Reader, Everyone & Reader, Jean Grey & Reader, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Kitty Pryde & Reader, Kurt Wagner & Reader, Lance Alvers/Kitty Pryde, Reader/Various
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slaves of Drama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766611) by [Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi). 



> WARNING: Trauma and self-loathing, description of a panic attack.
> 
> \---
> 
> A/N: This is a Reader-Insert fanfic, so I'll be using a few abbreviations. Here's a key:
> 
> Y/N = Your Name
> 
> Y/F/N = Your Full Name
> 
> (f/c) = favorite color
> 
> Other Notes: Reader is she/her and I pretty much write out Kurt's accent, replacing w's with v's and th's with z's. If it turns out it's too hard for people to read that way, I'll change it.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The rumble of the tracks wakes you up, and you glance around the train car. You'd managed to find an empty one, thank god. Still, the lack of people doesn't make you any less nervous. You've never been away from the Home as long as you can recall, and now you're being sent off to stay at some fancy school?

You shiver, never having liked school.

 _'What is it called again?'_ You wonder, pulling out the piece of paper from your pocket. Matron Mary's handwriting scrawls out:

_Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, Bayville, New York._

Gifted. You shake your head, feeling slightly sick thinking about it. Nothing about you is gifted. All you are is a menace, a freak, a nobody. Certainly nobody who deserves to go to this school.

That sick feeling is gradually overshadowed by annoyance. Your fingers crumple the paper, tearing it slightly. You can't help it. _'Not again... Why do I feel like this?'_

"Ahem."

_'Oh. That's why.'_

You turn in surprise to see a lady with a drink cart, looking down at you. She must have been standing there for a minute as you were lost in thought. "I said, what would you like to drink?"

"I.... um, I...." You can hear her foot tapping impatiently against the carpet. The soft beating builds and builds inside you, and you can't block it out.

"Well?"

"Nothing! Leave me alone!"

You snap at her without meaning to. The lady just gives you a forced smile and continues on to the next car. You can feel her irritation directed at you. It's so sharp that you inadvertently bang your fist against the table.

Slowly, the feeling subsides and you're left alone with your guilt and a sore fist. Looking out the window at the passing view, your heart sinks. This Professor Xavier has made a mistake. Once he meets you, he will surely change his mind and send you back. But then, Matron Mary doesn't want you either, so you won't be able to go back.

 _'You don't belong anywhere.'_ You think to yourself, _'So don't get your hopes up.'_

\---

The crowd goes wild as their quarterback barely makes a touchdown, the high school star athlete getting tackled to the ground in the process. Lost in the stands, however, there's a boy who isn't as eager to cheer. The teenager in the deep red sunglasses frowns down at the quarterback, who's now getting photographed and helped up by a tall, beautiful, redheaded girl. To anyone else, these high school sweethearts may seem cute. To him, not so much. Scott keeps flipping a quarter between his fingers as he recounts all the times football star Duncan Matthews has harassed him or some other poor student in the halls of Bayville High. Yet somehow he has the most amazing, talented girlfriend in existence.

_'What Jean sees in a guy like Duncan is truly beyond me.'_

As he continues to watch, he notices Duncan and two of his football player friends walk off behind the stands even though the game isn't over. Before he has a chance to question it, his quarter falls between the bleachers. "Aw, man, my cash." He mutters, when something catches his eye. A pale hand slips through the bleachers and pickpockets the person sitting a few rows in front of them.

"Hey, check it." He points it out to his friend, "Looks like someone's taking up a collection."

"Should we call the cops?"

"Hold that option open." He gets up and makes his way down to investigate.

Those pale grey clammy hands snake their way through the bleachers again, the young pickpocket having climbed up underneath. "Got another one." He cackles to himself as he grasps his tenth wallet of the night. His glee doesn't last long however as he's yanked down to the muddy ground. Cash flies everywhere as the shrimpy kid stares up nervously at three large football players.

"Oh, hey. If it ain't Toady Tolansky picking up a little spare change." The captain smirks as he steps forward menacingly.

"Uh, h-hi Duncan..." Toad stutters out, "Look, I can explain-"

"Shut up, frog face!" Duncan grabs him and pins him up against the wall. His friends jeer on behind him, "Let's crush him, Dunc!"

"Let's not, _Dunc_."

Ruby glasses glint as Scott steps onto the scene. "Just chill. The wallets are still there. How about we have him give back the cash, no harm done?" Despite not being nearly as built as the football players, the guy cuts a pretty intimidating figure in the shadows like that.

"Yeah, yeah!" Toad pleads, "See? Here's the money!" Clearly annoyed, Duncan doesn't loosen his grip. "What do you care about this scuzzo, Summers?"

"Not much." Scott Summers replies, "But I'm not crazy about three against one either. So how about we settle this peacefully?"

"I think me and my buds are gonna squash this slimeball," Duncan sneers, "so you and your stupid sunglasses at night can just bail." The football captain throws Toad into the mud, and Scott's expression darkens. Reaching for his glasses, he's tempted to take them off and show this jerk what he's made of. But, thinking better of it, he opts to ram into Duncan instead as he's about to stomp his victim. "I said, knock it off!"

He throws Duncan into his friends, knocking them all down. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Toad jumps away, bizarrely like a frog.

"He's getting away!" One of the football players yells as they get up, covered in mud. Duncan's friends chase after the slippery bugger, accidentally knocking Duncan down again in the process. Filthy and furious, the captain rises up with a growl. "Big mistake, Summers.."

As the quarterback slowly advances on him, Scott puts up his fists, ready to finally duke it out with this guy. Duncan has no idea how good he can be in a fight. He doesn't expect it when Jean rounds the corner, though.

"Scott, no!" Jean yells, causing him to hesitate. That's all it takes for Duncan to find an opening and punch him right in the face. Scott goes flying back, landing with such force that his glasses fly off.

"Scott!"

Instantly, a blinding red laser beam shoots out from his eyes, knocking back Duncan and continuing its path of carnage all the way to the fuel tanks by the equipment shed. An explosion rocks the stadium, people scream and fire shoots out everywhere.

\---

As the firemen take control of the situation, a old fashioned car pulls up and stops. The window lowers and a shadowed face surveys the scene, unbeknownst to everyone.

\---

Jean, meanwhile, searches under the bleachers. A pile of burning rubble blocks her way and she pauses.

"Hmm.. It's too hot to touch," she muses aloud, "At least with my hands."

Just like that, the rubble is lifted up and away by no visible force. To anyone else, it might look like it's floating away. To Jean, however, it's as natural as lifting it with her hands. Underneath the rubble lay those red shades. Telekinetically, she summons them to her hand and turns to find Scott.

She sees him sitting on the ground with his eyes squeezed shut, and a pained look on his face. "You okay?" She asks gently as she puts his glasses back on.

He opens his eyes to see her, looking at the same time relieved and embarrassed. "Jean! Oh, wow, I-"

"Shhhh, I know." There's no point chastising him for an accident like this, especially when the Professor is sure to do it himself later. She then looks over to where the medics are tending to Duncan. "Look, you'd better split."

Satisfied that he's okay, Jean leaves Scott and makes her way over to the medics, listening in carefully. One medic removes a very disoriented Duncan's helmet. "Take it easy son, try not to move."

A police officer stands by, and asks, "What happened here?"

"Ugh.." Duncan groans painfully as the medic shines a light in his eyes, "My head... can't remember.."

Jean sighs in relief. Duncan knows nothing, which is all for the best.

"Concussion. He's been hit hard." The medic supplies. The officer, however, looks around at the damage a little suspiciously.

"Hmm.. Looks to me like-" Before he could finish his thought, he paused as if a new thought had entered his mind and he forgot what he had been thinking before. "Uh, of course. Must have been a leak in that propane tank."

Jean quirks an eyebrow at the officer's absentminded reply. Usually she only sees people's eyes cloud over like that when... She turns her head to the street, and sure enough, she spots a familiar old car. While the sight relieves her somewhat, she also cringes for Scott's sake. _'Oof. He's going to be in trouble... but what's done is done.'_

"Duncan, are you all right?" Jean approaches as they begin loading him into an ambulance.

"Hey, Jean." He smiles up at her, "Yeah, you know me. Skull like concrete." As if to prove his point, he raps his knuckles against his head, then immediately winces. "Ow.."

"Aw, you poor baby." She smiles, hoping that he'll be okay.

\---

The figure in the car, satisfied with his psychic intervention and confident that matters are well in hand, turns to the driver. "Things are under control, for now. But we better hurry. We've got a train to catch."

It's about a thirty minute drive from the stadium, but they arrive just in time. The two of them, a man in a wheelchair and a tall African woman, stand waiting at the train platform. She searches around, her eyes landing on a young boy disembarking. "Kurt?" She asks.

"That's not Kurt." Her companion says, then turns his head, "This is."

The passenger he points out wears such a large, heavy, cloaked coat that it is impossible to discern their features. But, Charles is as confident as ever. Being a telepath may have something to do with that, of course.

"I'll let you escort him to the car." He tells her, "I have one more person to pick up." With that, he rolls onto the next platform and waits. About ten minutes later, a train arrives, one with hardly any passengers. He'd made sure of that, booking as many seats as possible for the comfort of his potential new student. Waiting patiently, he smiles when he finally sees you step onto the platform.

\---

The moment you exit the train, the feeling is overwhelming. All the people and their emotions flood into you, and you don't know whether to scream or laugh or cry. You can't focus on anything and your grip slips, dropping your small suitcase. _'Calm down, calm down...'_ You think to yourself, but you can't stop the tears from blurring your vision and your face gets hot and-

And then it's gone. You catch your breath, confused. You can't feel them that much anymore, it's like everyone's feelings are muted. Like everyone's just gone outside, except they didn't. You can still see the crowds of people milling around, so why...?

"Hello, Y/N. I am Professor Charles Xavier." You jump when you hear the new voice, but calm down a little when you see him. A kind, older man in a wheelchair has his hands clasped together and is smiling at you. But usually, being this close to someone meant you'd be feeling all kinds of weird. _'This isn't right, why am I not feeling what he is?'_

"I'm quite a powerful telepath, dear. Your gift, being of a similar nature to mine, is simple enough to block. I thought a whole train station may be too much for you." Your eyes widen as the man answers the question you were only thinking. Then, his words truly register with you and you gape at him in amazement. _'He's blocking the feelings?'_ You hadn't known that could be done. Not to mention, it's startling to think someone can hear your innermost thoughts.

"Don't worry. I don't make a habit of intruding on other people's thoughts. I'll respect your privacy." This puts you more at ease, and Professor Xavier turns his wheelchair to the exit. "Of course, suppressing the emotions of this many people is a lot for me to handle as well. Do you mind?"

"Oh! Uh, yes, sir!" You leave the train station with him and are led to an old fashioned car. It's amazing to be this close to someone and not have to deal with your... problem. You can just take in the bustling city streets, the billboard ads for weird food products, the birds perched on the power lines between buildings. It's too good to last. After storing your suitcase in the trunk, the Professor escorts you to the door and all of the familiar and tiring feelings come back. Thankfully, there aren't nearly as many as before. Some satisfaction, some concern, some nervousness... the last one must be yours.

"Y/N, meet Ororo, she will be one of your instructors." Professor Xavier says once in the car, and the driver turns in her seat.

"It's good to finally meet you, Y/N."

"Um.. hi." You reply shyly. The woman just smiles at you in return.

"And this is Kurt. He's a new student of ours as well."

You jump with a start when you finally notice the fourth person with you all. He's sitting across from you, wearing a very heavy cloak. You had been so distracted by, well, everything, that you hadn't even registered his presence.

"Sorry." He says with a German accent, "I have zhat effect on people."

The pang of guilt comes at you from two sides. "N-no! I'm... I didn't notice you were there. I should be sorry."

"It's a little warm in here." The Professor chimes in, breaking the awkward tension, "You don't need to cover up like that, Mr. Wagner."

After a moment of hesitation, Kurt takes off his hood.

He's blue. He has blue hair all over, and three fingers on each hand. He has fangs and pointed ears. His eyes are a striking pale yellow color. And his tail... his tail is forked.

You blink a few times, taking it in. For some reason, he reminds you of something. Blue guy, German... You turn it over in your mind a few times, then it comes to you.

"A Smurf!"

Noticing Kurt's surprise, you realize you'd had your dumb epiphany out loud and your face quickly turns a shade of red.

_'Curse me and my stupid brain!!'_

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I don't know why I-"

Kurt then bursts out laughing. You laugh too, not that you can help it. Your face grows more red as you do.

"You- I've never heard zhat one before! And zhis is your reaction to seeing a blue fuzzy man??" He smiles, "You are strange, fraulein."

As he laughs, you can't resist the humor filling up the car. "Well, I'd hardly call you a man." You quip back, not believing that you are actually making a joke! Kurt laughs at your retort though, and some of the unease begins to leave you.

From that point on, Kurt's whole persona changes. He's bubbly, and keeps talking to you for the whole ride. He talks about his village in Germany and his parents. He talks about how Professor Xavier got in contact with them, and asks him question after question about his telepathic powers. The Professor just smiles and indulges him. Kurt doesn't seem to mind that you don't talk much, so you listen. And, even if you hate your abilities, they make you feel good in that moment.

When Kurt abruptly goes silent though, you only see why when you look out the window. You gasp as the car pulls through the gilded iron gates and stare at the expanse of land before you. And right at the end of this street- no, driveway- is a mansion. An real, actual mansion.

"Voah. Zhis is ze Institute?" Kurt exclaims with wide eyes. Ororo pulls up to the front steps and parks the car, then turns around and smiles. "Don't get too excited. You haven't seen the inside yet."

It does not disappoint. The front doors open to a large hall, with a grand staircase and an elegant chandelier. It's like nothing you've ever seen before.

Ororo's eyes go wide, then she smiles at you. "You have quite the gift. I can feel your awe."

You blush, trying to hold your emotions down. Ororo frowns, but before she can say anything, the Professor speaks. "You two must be exhausted. I'll show you to your rooms and you can get a good night's sleep."

After treading down the hall a ways, you all stop at Kurt's room.

He yawns. "I'll see you tomorrow, Y/N! Gute Nacht!

"Good night." You say quietly. The Professor leads you a few doors down to your room, and you are about to turn in for the night when he stops you.

"Y/N, I'm glad you're here." He says, with such sincerity in his eyes that you believe him. You try to say something back, but you can't think of anything. He just smiles and bids you goodnight unbothered.

Closing the door gently, you think about what he said, about this whole day.

_'Everyone was so kin_ _d to me.. and it was nice. Do I deserve this?'_

That's the last thing on your mind as you sink into bed.

\---

The old man reads his newspaper while he waits for business. Not too many people stop at this rustic gas station in the middle of nowhere, so it makes for a relaxing morning with his current events and coffee. The news itself is actually a bit exciting today. Apparently there was an explosion at a high school a few cities over. Freak accident at a football game.

His ears perk up when a motorcycle rumbles to a stop. Sure enough, the door chimes a second later as a man walks in. The man looks rather gruff, wearing a brown leather jacket and a cowboy hat that covers his eyes. As the owner watches, the man takes off his gloves and walks over to the newspaper stack and reads the headline.

"Trouble at home." He thinks he hears the man grumble.

"Ya, uh, ya want that paper?" The old man asks in his drawl.

"That's why I'm holding it, bub." The man comes up to the counter and starts reading it, "Bottle of water, too. Cold."

The owner gets the water and makes some small talk. "Warm weather we're havin' for this time of year." The customer doesn't respond, just grabs the water and leaves cash on the counter.

He's distracted for a second, then hears a strange sound, like slicing metal. The top half of the bottle lands on the counter, the plastic perfectly cut. His eyes widen and he looks to the customer who chugs the water from the bottom half like it's a cup.

"Aah. Recycle that will ya?" The strange man slams the empty half-bottle onto the counter and walks out, leaving the old man speechlessly wondering what just happened.

He picks up the two halves and feels the smooth edges of the cut. Then, shaking his head, he tosses them in the bin. _'Best not to dwell on strange happenings.'_ He thinks.

A few minutes later, however, there's an even stranger sight. Another man walks in, no, prowls in. He's wild looking, not just for his long hair and long tattered jacket, but for his eyes. There's something that unsettles the old man when he walks forward.

"Wolverine." He thinks the man growls.

"P-pardon?"

The newcomer grins, and the old man nearly gasps when he sees fangs.

Taking the newspaper from his counter, the wild man narrows his eyes at the front page. "Bayville.."

"Sir! You're gonna have to buy that!" The owners protests as he turns to go. All the wild man does is laugh, a cold and grating sound. The old man contemplates calling the police after he's gone. He decides against it, as he hopes he won't ever have to see that beast again.

\---

"Give it up, Jean, it's hopeless!" Scott raps on her door impatiently. She's been in there all morning, and at this rate they'll be late for school. _'God knows we don't need another detention from Principal Darkholme.'_ He thinks, _'It's like she_ _had it out for us the second she met us!'_

"I'll be done in a second!"

"C'mon, we're gonna be late!"

"Almost done!"

"Look, you want me to blow this door... down..." Scott falters for a moment as she comes out of the room, somehow even more beautiful than ever. She smirks at his speechlessness. "So, are we going, or what?" Scott blushes a little as he follows her.

"We're heading out, Professor." He calls into the study as the two of them head to the front door.

"Just a moment, you two." They stop. "Come here. I'd like you to meet some people."

\---

You stand awkwardly by Kurt, who's put his cloak on again. It is understandable why, the way most people would react, you suppose. Still, the Institute seems to house nice people so far. Despite that, you are quite nervous seeing the two older teenagers before you.

 _'What if they're like the o_ _lder_ _kids at the Home?'_

"This is Kurt Wagner." Professor Xavier introduces, "And this is Y/F/N. They arrived late last night.

"Hey, Kurt, Y/N. This is Jean and I'm Scott. How you doin'?" He greets you casually. He then tries to shake Kurt's hand, but Kurt backs away. You start to think the nervousness isn't all you.

"It's alright, Kurt. You're among friends here." Xavier assures him, then looks to you as if to assure you as well.

Timidly, Kurt sticks out his blue hand and takes Scott's. The latter can't help his look of shock. Your heart aches when Kurt lets go quickly, feeling his embarrassment. You even feel a bit angry, not wanting Kurt to get hurt by these people.

The Professor clears his throat to break the tension. "I was just telling Kurt and Y/N how I set up this Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Youngsters whose gifts are not always an asset. Right, Scott?"

The embarrassment in the room grow. "Uh.. so, you heard about last night?" Scott asks sheepishly.

"Difficult not to. It was on all the news channels." Jean moves towards you as the Professor and Scott continue. You instinctively looks down to the floor.

"Y/N, right? That's a nice name." It's hard to keep staring at your shoes with all the warmth radiating from her. You risk looking up, and she greets you with a smile.

_'None of the older girls at the Home ever smiled at me..'_

Jean frowns, but Scott's conversation cuts in before she can say anything.

"It was a bad situation and.. there was an accident. I'm sorry."

"I know. Fortunately no one was badly hurt and the true cause was not discovered, but you must be more careful Scott."

"C'mon, Professor, I'm packing a bazooka behind each eyeball! What do you want from me?" His voice raises in frustration.

"Control, Scott! That's what you're here to learn. That's why you're all here." Professor Xavier turns to the rest of you. "Scott's eyes emit a destructive optic blast beam."

"Cool!" Kurt exclaims, taking off his hood in front of the others. This time, you notice, no one so much as flinches at his appearance. Then you look back to Scott curiously. "Like... like a laser?" Scott smiles bashfully and nods.

"How about you, Kurt?" Jean asks him, "Got a special gift that brought you here?"

In a split-second, Kurt disappears in a puff of smoke, only to reappear on the other end of the room a moment later.

"Maybe." He replies, flashing a playful smirk.

"Woah." You, Scott, and Jean all look at him in amazement.

"I'll be helping Kurt and Y/N get settled in." The Professor continues, unfazed. "We can talk more tonight."

"Vait, vhat about Y/N?" Kurt asks curiously. "Vhat's her gift?"

You feel panicked, not knowing what to say. "I...um, I.."

"Y/N is an empath. But, like I said, we can discuss more tonight."

Jean makes eye-contact with you, then pulls Scott's arm. "Let's get going, we don't want to be late."

After they say their goodbyes, you follow the Professor and Kurt quietly. Kurt resumes asking the Professor countless questions about the Institute and the others' powers, all while you wonder about what the Professor called you. _'An empath,'_ you think to yourself. You hadn't known that there's a name for what you are.

\---

Todd "Toad" Tolansky fidgets nervously outside the principal's office. She'd met with him a few times before when she'd brought him to the school. The impression he got? She is the freakiest lady he's ever seen.

It isn't long until the door opens, revealing the never-smiling head of Bayville High School. She cuts a menacing figure with her blazer, short dark hair, and stern glare through her glasses. Any other student would be terrified of her in this moment. Toad knows she can be much scarier.

"Mr. Tolansky." her voice booms accusingly, and he shuffles hunch-shouldered into her office.

She wrinkles her nose as he passes. "Excuse me a moment while I open a window." she says with irritation, following through by letting some air in. "There. Now, Toad-"

Everyone calls him that, but most didn't know how accurate a nickname it is. He's able to leap up high, cling to walls, and catch flies with his tongue. He also has a penchant for excreting slime. That's why Darkholme recruited him, because he's a mutant.

The principal smirks at him, "Shall we talk about your new friend, Scott Summers?"

Toad looks away, acting nonchalant. "What about him? He's cool. Heck, wasn't for him, them jocks would've stomped my skull flat."

"Yes, well," Darkholme continues with a devious glint in her eyes, "Summers, as you've noticed, has special powers. There are others like him." She gets up and walks over to where Toad is, leaning in. "We need to know more. Much more."

Toad doesn't like where this is heading. "Oh, look, I don't wanna-"

 **"SILENCE!"** Her voice deepens, and her nails dig into his shoulders. Then her grip grows so much that it feels as if her hands have changed into claws. **"YOU'LL DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!"** Toad risks turning his head, and is glued to the spot in terror.

 **"UNDERSTAND?"** The monster roars in his face.

\---

You had been so exhausted last night that you hadn't had the chance to really look at your room last night. Now, you can't stop looking at it. From its satin bed to its huge curtained windows, it's like a dream. The kind of place a younger you might have thought a princess would live in.

Ororo has come back here with you after breakfast. You're a bit nervous in her presence, even though the woman has only been kind. However, something still tells you that she could be incredibly powerful.

"I just wanted to help get you settled in." Ororo says, "Have you unpacked?"

You nod, pointing to the open wardrobe. Ororo frowns when she sees the contents. "That's all you brought?" You look away with some embarrassment. The Home hadn't provided you with much to wear, budget and all that. Thankfully, Ororo doesn't dwell on it and she quickly moves on.

"Here at the Institute, our aim is to help young mutants with their powers and their adjustment into society. You'll get a schedule for training sessions with me or another instructor. Some sessions you'll learn to control your powers, others you'll learn different skills."

"Different skills?"

Ororo nods, "Yes. Self-defense, for instance. Strategy as well, and counseling. These will all benefit you immensely both in using and not using your powers. And, sometimes, you may be invited on special missions."

 _'Missions? What kind of school is this?'_ Seeing, or maybe even feeling, your confusion, Ororo smiles. "Situations where you can apply what you've learned and help others with your powers. Under supervision of course."

"Help people... with my powers?" You wonder aloud skeptically. All your powers have ever done is hurt people. Hurt you.

"Y/N." Ororo steps closer, her eyes clear and steadfast, "You have a wonderful gift. To be able to feel another's feelings? To project your own? This can be an incredible force of good in the world."

So long you've only thought of your abilities as a burden, it's difficult not to disagree with her. You summon the courage to smile and nod, trying your best to believe her. This seems to satisfy Ororo, and she goes on.

"Of course, you'll also need a typical education." She continues with a grin, "So, you'll be enrolled in the local high school along with our other students."

You aren't sure what will be scarier, these 'special missions', or going to high school.

After making sure everything in your room is straightened up, Ororo leads you into Kurt's room. The two of you walk in on a conversation between him and the Professor.

"Voah. Zhis bedroom.... is mine?" Kurt asks in disbelief.

The Professor chuckles as you and Ororo enter. "Of course, Kurt. That's why your parents sent you to us. Because they knew you would be happy here."

Kurt's face falls as he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. "Happy? How can I be happy when I look like zhis?" You watch him touch his face and feel despair. "I scare people."

"You don't scare me." You say quickly, "Well, you did once, but only because I hadn't noticed you sitting by me, and that's my fault."

"Zhanks, Y/N." Kurt smiles a little, but you figure your comment does little to dent his melancholy.

As Ororo sets a package down on the bed, Xavier hums in understanding. Then, he smiles at the boy and pulls something out of his jacket. "I have a surprise for you, Kurt. Put this on."

It looks like an ordinary digital watch. But the second Kurt secures it around his wrist, his whole body seems to faze into a new image. He no longer looks blue and fuzzy, he looks... ordinary. Like any other human.

While you aren't sure how you feel about his new look, Kurt lights up like the Fourth of July. "I can't believe it!" He does a double take, checking to see if his fingers or tail are visible, and gasps. "I.... I'm normal!"

"Of course you're normal, Kurt." Ororo affirms, "But not because of that machine."

"Storm is right, Kurt." The Professor wheels to him and faces him towards the mirror again. "Normal is what you truly are. Never think otherwise." He presses a button on Kurt's watch and the boy fazes back to his true form. "This is just a disguise." The Professor explains, "A disguise so that you'll not be persecuted by those who do not.. understand your gifts."

Kurt nods soberly. "I understand, Professor. But, none the less-" he says as he excitedly puts on his disguise again, "You rule!"

It's odd to see Kurt looking like he does in disguise. Not bad or anything like that, just odd. _'It's for the best.'_ You reassure yourself, _'He'll fit right in with everyone out in the world. I wish there was a way I could.'_

"Here you go, you two." Ororo says as she hands you the package she had. "Just a little welcome gift."

She and the Professor leave, and Kurt eyes the box eagerly. "Vhat's in it?"

You open the lid and pull out two uniforms. Kurt takes the one that looks his size and beams. "Our X-men uniforms!"

 _'For special missions.'_ You think, holding up your own. It's a black bodysuit with a yellow belt, as well as a Y/F/C pattern on the top half that looks like a large X.

"I heard ve get code names!" Kurt squeals, jumping up and down in excitement, "Vhat should mine be? Um... Blue Shadow! Or, hmm... maybe the Disappearing Midnight Vonder!"

You tilt your head. "That sounds like a circus act."

"But I'd do great in the circus, ja?"

You laugh, shaking your head. Then, you find that Kurt is staring at you and smiling. "What?"

"Zhat is your first real laugh, ja?" he replies, "Since you're an empath, you laugh sometimes vhen people feel funny. But your laugh sounds different vhen you mean it. It sounds nice."

You're at a loss. How can he tell when you find something funny when you can't even tell anymore?

"Oh! I know!" Kurt teleports to the window and appears perched on the balcony in a menacing pose. "Nightcrawler."

He then promptly loses his balance and falls off. You rush to the balcony, but hear the puff of smoke behind you and turn to see him land on his bed. You both say nothing for a second, then he bursts out laughing. You chuckle along, wondering if this really is your laugh.

\---

The bell rings and students in the hall begin to shuffle away as Scott approaches his locker.

"Hey, see you in the cafeteria!" His friend Paul says quickly as he walks off.

"Just grabbing my lunch. Save me a seat!" Scott yells after him.

Just as he shuts his locker door however, he catches a whiff of something really gross. Turning around, he sees Toad Tolansky hanging out.

"Yo, Summers." The small delinquent boy says to him. Then, out of nowhere, Toad backflips onto the top of the line of lockers, and grins down at him. "What's up?"

After shaking off his shock, Scott looks around. No one else in the halls. Looking up at the kid curiously, Scott replies, "That's quite a jump."

"Like it?" Toad snickers, "Surprised you can see it through them smokeys of yours. Here, let me help."

In a split-second, Toad's green tongue shoots out of his mouth and snatches away Scott's shades. "Hey!" Thankfully, Scott has good enough reflexes to cover up his eyes before he accidentally does some serious damage to school property... again.

"What's the matter, Summers?" Toad asks tauntingly as he waves around Scott's glasses, "Afraid to open your eyes?"

"Obviously we both know what'll happen if I do." Scott says through gritted teeth. "Now give me back my shades before I go nuclear on you."

"You got it." Having had his fun, Toad uses his tongue to return the glasses to their rightful owner, albeit covered in mucus. "Well, as you can see, you and me, we got something in common."

"Yeah." Scott replies in annoyance, "Now we're both slimy."

"Nope!" Toad jumps over Scott to get down, landing like a frog. "I mean we ain't like other people."

"And your point is?"

"I just wanna talk." He jumps onto the lockers, hanging off the side in front of the him. "You know, get to know each other better." Toad then spots Scott's dropped bagged lunch, slurping it up with his tongue in one go. "You know, do lunch!"

Scott, entirely fed up with this kid's antics, walks past him. "I'll think about it." He replies as he walks to the lunchroom.

"Sure. You think about it Summers. I got other stuff to do." Toad says, leaping out the window a moment later.

As irritating as Toad is, Scott can't help but wonder about his offer. _'Is_ _Toad a mutant like_ _us?_ _Would he be interested in the X-men_ _?'_ Scott figures he should phone the Professor as soon as possible.

\---

The Professor sits in his study reading when a familiar alarm goes off. He calmly rolls over to a wall that opens up to Cerebro. Checking where the mutant signal is from, he's surprised to see that it originates at Bayville High.

"Hmm." He ponders to himself, "So. Out in the open."

Just then, the phone rings. Already knowing who it is, the Professor answers. "Hello, Scott."

"Man, Professor," Scott replies through the payphone from the school cafeteria, "You know it always weirds me out when you do that."

"Sorry." Xavier apologizes, not having noticed that he used telepathy, "What are you calling about?"

"One of the students here, he's, uh, kinda like us."

Charles listens as he brings out Cerebro's headset. "Yes. Todd Tolansky."

"You know him?"

"Cerebro just got a reading. He must be using his powers openly now." He takes the headset and puts it on, connecting to the machine.

Scott continues, "Anyway, he's not the kind of guy I'd really want to share a room with? I mean, to put it bluntly, he's got the personal hygiene of a dead pig."

"We cannot turn our backs on anyone, Scott, you know that." The Professor scolds him.

"Yeah, I know." Scott answers begrudgingly. "So, should I bring him in?"

"No need, Scott." The Professor says, picking up the signal, "Speak with you later."

\---

"Vhat's zhat thing, Professor?" Kurt asks as he and you walk in. The Professor is looking at a large screen that shows the Institute.

"This 'thing' is Cerebro." Xavier explains, "It detects the manifestation of special powers. That's how I found you both."

 _'This Cerebro thing detected my powers?'_ You think worriedly. _'_ _Did_ _the screen show_ _what happened? What if it recorded it?'_ You shake your head, trying not to relive that memory.

"So, zhis guy is one of us?" Kurt asks, referring to the short, pale, froggish teen on the monitor. The Professor closes his eyes. "That remains to be seen."

\---

Ororo is tending her garden as usual when she hears his voice.

_'Storm?'_

"Yes, Professor?" She responds to her codename. As she listens, she raises her hands and conjures a small cloud to rain on her plants.

_'I wonder if you could.. audition someone for me?'_

She agrees silently, heading back to her room to change into her uniform. She hasn't auditioned anyone in ages, and it normally doesn't end well. But, she trusts the Professor's instincts. Whoever it is, they will likely try to cause trouble.

\---

As the sky begins to darken, Toad leaps over the iron fence to the Institute in one bound. "Heh. Cake." He chuckles to himself. All he has to do is get into this dumb place and check it out, then report back to Miss Crankypants. It's easy enough so far, even if he'd rather be out catching flies. But hey, at least she's got him some new duds. This outfit is way easier to move in than his usual shirt and saggy jeans.

He hops forward towards the building, not noticing a figure rise from the balcony. Storm's long white hair flies around her as she conjures up a test for this young trespasser.

Toad stops and looks up, barely glimpsing the woman flying overhead. Then, in a split second, clouds gather and it begins to rain and thunder.

"Woah." He says, wrinkling his nose, "Now that is just freaky."

His hopping becomes a lot more panicked once lightning begins to strike near him. Toad cries out in fear, just missing one bolt as it fries the grass.

\---

Inside, the storm has grabs Kurt's attention. He wanders into the entrance hall to see if he can go out front and check it out. Right as he gets down the stairs, however, the wind blows the doors wide open and some boy comes flying towards towards him and shrieking. They collide hard, then quickly jump up and take a defensive stance.

"Woah, what are you?" Toad exclaims at the blue boy, "Some kind of ratty plush toy?"

Kurt glares at him, and then the smell hits him. "Ze name's Nightcrawler." He replies, "And at least I don't reek like unvashed lederhosen!"

Toad yells, lunging at him. "You blue-furred freak!"

Kurt teleports out of the way, reappearing on the chandelier. If this frog wants to play, he's more than up for the challenge. "As you say in America, NEENA NEENA NEEEEEENA!" He taunts.

"That ain't gonna help you, boy!" Toad jumps up, just missing him as Kurt jumps down.

Kurt smirks. "You're so slow!" That earns him a growl from Toad, who promptly chases him down the hall.

\---

You sit in your room, trying on your X-Men uniform. You'll be starting high school with Kurt tomorrow, in the middle of sophomore year. It's still difficult not to stress out about it. You're scared of not being able to handle it, and then being labeled as a freak here too. But then again, Kurt will be going through the same thing. Plus, Scott and Jean promised to help, and even though you don't know them that well, they've never been mean to you.

_'Maybe it will be oka-'_

A commotion in the hall interrupts your thought, and you rush out to see what's going on.

"You couldn't catch flies on a windshield!"

"Fight like a man!"

You gasp when you see Kurt fighting another mutant boy, the one from Cerebro's screen. All the negative words hit you hard, and you start feeling aggravated.

"Stop fighting!" You shout, worry and anger mixed together in your voice. Too preoccupied outrunning the intruder, Kurt ignores you and continues jumping away. You run after them, eventually coming to the entrance hall.

Storm lands at the front door, watching as the scene devolves into chaos. You gesture towards the two boys desperately, trying to get some help. If they don't stop soon, someone could get hurt.

"Yes, Tolansky is indeed gifted." Your attention is drawn to the Professor, who emerges from his study. "He could be one of us."

"Sometimes, Professor," Ororo replies with a frown, "I feel your good heart blinds even you from the truth."

"You blue little Wookiee boy! Come here!" Toad shouts as Kurt continues to dodge and taunt him. Sticking his tongue out to grab him, Toad ends up breaking a few windows instead. Kurt leaps out of the way and onto the chandelier.

"Kurt!! Get down!!!" You yell, then turn to Xavier, "Professor!"

The Professor has also had enough, it seems. "This test is over." His voice commands, "Todd Tolansky does have the special gift of the X-gene. He's welcome to join us, if he so desires."

"Only thing I desire is blue boy's fuzzy head!" With that, Toad launches himself at Kurt, knocking them both off the chandelier in the process. They yell as they plummet to the ground, and you scream as you lunge forward. Your arms stretch out as if to try and catch them.

Then, just as your fingers make contact with Kurt's tail, the room vanishes.

\---

You hit the ground in a strange metal room, one as big as a football field.   
Slightly dizzy, you shake your head and look around, sighing with relief when you see Kurt unharmed. The other boy is there too, and it's clear to you that he isn't finished fighting. Protectively, you step between them.

"No. More. Fighting." You say firmly, trying to keep from getting too mad.

The stranger looks up at you as if just noticing that you're there. Then his eyes widen and he somehow gets even paler. "Erm, uh, I mean...." He grins weirdly, "Hey gurl. How you doin'? They call me Toad."

You don't even know what to say to that, and you begin to become aware that the lighting in this room is changing to a deep red. _'This can't be good.'_

"Wo sind wir? Vhere are ve?" Kurt asks, rubbing his sore head.

Toad glares at him. "You askin' me, fool? You brought us here!"

"Ah, I zhink I'm about to regret it!" Kurt yells as he points out the very large guns coming out of the walls.

\---

 _'Scott! Jean! Nightcrawler_ _, Y/N,_ _and Toad have teleported into the Danger Room!'_ The Professor's telepathic message broadcasts as the two finish suiting up for their planned training session. Instantly, they look at each other with concern.

"Aw, man, the Danger Room has automated defenses!"

"It'll attack them with everything it's got!"

 _'Get in there, now!'_ Xavier urges them.

\---

The three of you look up nervously at the machines. You hope that if you stand still they'll turn off. The green laser that fires in your direction quickly proves you wrong.

Everyone scatters, trying to dodge all the blasts. As if the lasers aren't enough, there are also these big claws attached to long metal tentacles appendages.

"Ah!" You scream as a claw makes it way right to you. It pins you tightly against the wall, and another claw comes toward you, crackling with electricity.

_'This is how I die.'_

Just as it's going to fry you, a red blast breaks the claw with it's hold on you. You roll out of the way as the other tries to pursue you, but it stalls and breaks apart in the air. Turning around, you see Cyclops and Jean Grey looking your way. Determining you're no longer in danger, they take action. "I've got the cannons." Cyclops says, "You keep them clear of the tentacles."

"Got it." Jean rises into the air as Cyclops lines up his blasts, taking out two cannons right before they smoke Nightcrawler. In an effort to get away from the danger, Kurt climbs up the wall. You see a tentacle coming straight for him and shout.

"Nightcrawler! Look out!"

Just as the claw nearly snatches him, he's pulled away by an invisible force. Both you and Kurt smile in relief at Jean's timing.

"Voah. You are an angel!" Kurt exclaims as Jean floats above him. She chuckles. "On occasion. How about you? Are you a demon?"

Toad's screams draw your attention the other way. He's found himself enclosed by two walls pushing in.

_'If someone doesn't do something, he'll be crushed!'_

"Scott!" You yell, pointing at Toad. One blast is all it takes to destroy the barrier and free him. "Tolansky!" Scott shouts, "Over here!" But you can feel his worry as he struggles to destroy all the cannons. You begin to breathe heavily, overwhelmed by all the fear. It's so difficult to bear...

 _"Deep breaths, Y/N."_ A voice in your head pulls you out of it, and you realize it's the Professor, _"We're on our way."_

Up above in the control tower, Professor Xavier rolls in with Storm at his side, immediately heading to the control panel. "Security override." He speaks the voice command as he hits a few keys, "Priority X. Voice print, Charles Xavier."

"Confirmed." A computerized voice rings out. "Shutdown in 5 seconds."

"Ah! Now I get it!" Nightcrawler realizes as the machines slow down, "It's a training area! Vatch!"

He teleports on top of one of the cannons and grabs ahold of the cord. "I just pull ze plug and-" Just as he does, the cannon goes haywire, throwing him off. Lasers go all over the place, knocking back Scott as he jumps to protect Toad. You see the cannon point its laser at Kurt and shriek in fear. Before you know what you're doing, you jump in front of him. A searing pain hits you on the side, and you sprawl onto the floor.

"Y/N!" Kurt cries.

You see lights flash as Storm strikes the berserk cannon with her lightning. All the machines come to a halt, then slowly retreat back into the walls.

"Are you alright?!" Kurt asks worriedly, helping you up. You can't help but clutch your arm in pain when he touches it. "Ow!"

"Here, let me take a look at that." Storm says, walking over quickly. As she handles your arm gently, Kurt backs away.

"Forget this man! I've seen enough, I am outta here!" Toad yells, so freaked out that he bolts. Scott calls after him, too sore to pursue him. "Sorry, Professor. I couldn't stop him." He apologizes, looking up at the control pod.

"It's alright, Cyclops." The Professor says through the intercom. "He wasn't ready to be one of us."

"I blew it too, Professor." Kurt says, head hung in shame, "I'm sorry. You've been vonderful.. but I guess..." He looks at you as his guilt and sadness sweep over you.

"Kurt.." You try to say.

"I-I just don't belong here!"

"Nightcrawler, wait!" But he's already gone, vanished into thin air.

"No sweat, Professor, I'll take care of it." You watch as Cyclops leaves the room, searching for Kurt. Tears prick at your eyes.

Ororo finishes inspecting your arm and smiles, "Nothing broken, only bruised-" but stops when she sees the tears run down your face. You can't stop them. You aren't even sure if they're yours, you're never sure, but they might as well be yours. This is all your fault after all.

Without a word, you run, ignoring them as they call your name. _'I was so useless back there, why would they even want me? If I'd been a better mutant, I wouldn't have gotten hurt, and then Kurt wouldn't leave! He belongs here, I know it, but because of me he's going to leave.'_

Rounding a corner, you fall against the wall and wrap your arms tightly around your knees. _'I don't belong anywhere. Not with back at the orphanage, not here. Not with humans, not even with mutants.'_

"You're wrong." You sit up with a start, seeing Jean standing before you. She crouches down to your level and looks you in the eyes. "I know that people have made you think that way your whole life. People are scared of things that are different, and then they make us scared of ourselves. I know what it's like to be afraid of your own powers." She pauses, as if remembering a painful time.

"So believe me when I say," she tells you, "that you aren't going through this alone. We're all in this together, Y/N. And, I know you don't think so yet, but you do belong here, and you deserve to be treated with kindness. One day we'll convince you of that."

Then she does something that you can't remember anyone ever doing for you.

She gives you a hug.

The proximity between you makes your powers practically burst inside you, feeling every depth of Jean's heart within your own. You can feel her sincerity, her sadness, her determination, her appreciation, and most of all... her care. She really cares about you.

All you can do to react is cling to her and cry yourself out. The two of you crouch there for ten minutes, and Jean's heart never wavers in the slightest.

Eventually, you calm down enough to agree to go upstairs for some food. Surprisingly, when the two of you get to the kitchen, there's a new person talking with Ororo and the Professor. He sees you first and grunts. "New student, Chuck?"

Professor Xavier turns to you and smiles kindly. "Yes. This is Y/N. Y/N, this is Logan. He'll be one of your special training instructors here."

"Don't think I'll be going easy on you just because you're new." Logan says, giving you a small smirk.

"That's okay." You reply weakly, not really having the energy to hold a conversation.

Jean speaks up. "I'm just getting Y/N here a quick bite. It's been a long day."

"Here, I can make her a sandwich." Ororo joins in. The two women ask you questions about your sandwich preferences while the Professor and Logan have a small conversation to the side. At one point, you think you see Logan look at you, but it happens so fast you aren't sure.

Today has been draining on a number of levels, and it definitely shows on you. Once you finish, Ororo shoos you off to bed, and you're in no state to disagree. First, though, you have to make a detour.

\---

Charles watches you leave for your room, exhausted by the day. He can't blame you, as this was most definitely not the way he'd wanted you and Kurt introduced to the Danger Room.

"Poor child." Ororo shakes her head somberly, "She barely had any clothes. Did the Children's Home not provide her with anything more?"

He sighs, remembering an unpleasant woman. "Unfortunately, no. The Matron claimed the budget is tight."

Logan grunts, "Bull."

"I am currently looking into it. At least Y/N won't have to stay there any longer."

Jean looks up sadly, "I can't imagine... being a mutant in a place like that?"

The Professor hums in agreement, remembering what Cerebro picked up the day he found you. The events that occurred, what you did... suffice to say, that Matron was rather pleased to send you away. Trauma like that won't go away overnight. Still, the fact that you've chosen to stay means you're on the right path, and he'll guide you the rest of the way.

\---

Opening the door a crack, you whisper inside. "Kurt?"

There he is, perched on his chair. He turns to you with surprise. "Y/N!"

He teleports to the door, letting you in. "Are you okay? I mean, because of earlier, I'm so sorry and I didn't mean to-"

"Are you staying?" You blurt out. Kurt blinks, his lips curling up into a smile.

"Yes. Yes, I zhink so."

You sigh in relief. Then he asks, "Are you?"

"Should I?"

"Ja!" He exclaims, "Zhis place is amazing! No one here cares about how ve look or vhat ve can do.. and..." he looks up at you, "I'd be a little lost vithout you here vith me. You're mein freundin."

Your breath catches in your throat. Kurt looks at you in worry before you finally find the words.

"I guess I'll stay, then."

He grins widely, pulling you into his room and chattering away excitedly about different possible codenames for you and secret missions and special training and going to school. You nod along, half listening and half thinking. The Institute is peculiar to you, and you're still not sure if you belong yet. But, maybe it won't hurt to stay awhile. Maybe they're right, and your powers can be a gift. All you know is that you'd rather be here than back at the orphanage, rather be listening to Kurt talk and basking in his happiness.

With emotions, of course, it's always hard to tell where they're coming from. Maybe a little bit of that happiness is actually yours.

\---

"I can't believe this!" Toad winces as Principle Darkholme goes off angrily, "You were actually inside, and you ran away??"

"Hey, I freaked! So sue me!" Toad defends, "I did what I could!"

"And no doubt the good Professor wiped your mind so you can't remember anything!" She replies scathingly. The stupid shake of the head he gives only enrages her further. "GET OUT!"

Toad flees her office and she slams the door behind him. Giving out a cry of frustration, she shape-shifts into her true form, Mystique.

 _'All that effort getting that idiot boy into this school, and for what?'_ She thinks angrily, _'And now two more of Xavier's brats coming to my school!'_

She's so enraged that the room is practically shaking. However, it's when her name plaque falls off her desk that she thinks it might be.

 _'An earthquake?'_ She wonders, before realizing that it's something much worse. Dread fills her she hears his low voice reverberating through the room.

**_"Do not be so hard on the boy, Mystique. We don't want to thin our ranks now, do we?"_ **

"Uh, no sir.." she meekly answers, "I'll be more careful."

**_"Mind you are."_ **

Staples, pens, and the plaque lift into the air and circle her tauntingly. She can't help but cower as the figure in the window watches her suffer.

**_"Remember," he continues, "This is only the beginning."_ **


	2. X-Impulse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Trauma and self-loathing, description of a panic attack, abusive behavior.
> 
> \---
> 
> A/N: This is a Reader-Insert fanfic, so I'll be using a few abbreviations. Here's a key:
> 
> Y/N = Your Name
> 
> Y/F/N = Your Full Name
> 
> Other Notes: Reader is she/her and I pretty much write out Kurt's accent, replacing w's with v's and th's with z's. If it turns out it's too hard for people to read that way, I'll change it.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

She's flying, leagues above the city. Wait, why is she up here? She hates heights! Thunder booms and lightning strikes above her as she feels whatever invisible force that was suspending her break away. In an instant she's falling, plummeting to the ground. She screams and covers her face, waiting for the impact!

Then she feels it. Her whole body just drifts through the ground seamlessly, like all the matter in her body has disappeared.

Another loud boom wakes her up, and Kitty Pryde shrieks as she realizes she's in the dark, dank basement instead of her room. The storm rages on, terrifying her further as she clutches her pajamas.

_'What.... what happened??'_ she thinks in a panic, but somehow she already knows what happened. How it happened is what really makes her shiver.

A light turning on attracts her attention, and she breathes shakily as her parents come downstairs. She begins to break down as she grabs her mom tightly, afraid she might slip through the ground again.

"What happened?" Her dad asks with worry, "Were you sleepwalking?"

"No, I fell, I just..!" Kitty sobs, "I fell through the ceiling!"

\---

It's three in the morning and a storm is raging outside. However, the thing that wakes him up is the urgent alert that Cerebro issues. Professor Charles Xavier rolls into his study, lights blinking and alarm beeping, and presses the button that uncovers the supercomputer. Then, he carefully puts on the headset and logs into the system. His mind expands as Cerebro guides him straight to the signal.

"Discovery. Mutant signature. The second detection in this vicinity. Extrapolation complete. Identity confirmed."

He clasps his hands together as the image of a young girl appears on screen. A teenager with dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Name: Kitty Pryde. Residence: Northbrook. Age: Fifteen."

He closes his eyes and concentrates on her, reaching out to her mind. It comes in flashes: A nightmare, and then falling right through the floor. By the look of it, the experience really frightened the poor thing.

Charles takes off Cerebro headset and thinks for a moment. Then, coming to a decision, he speaks into the computer.

"Prep the Blackbird."

\---

"Oh, dear.." Her mom says, rubbing her back soothingly, "I'm sure you were just having a nightmare."

"I... don't think so.." Her dad replies, looking up at the ceiling in shock. She and her mother follow, and gasp when they see her blanket and pillow stuck halfway through. Kitty begins to feel ill, and sobs even harder as she clutches her parents.

"What am I? What's happening to me?"

All they can do is hold her and look at each other in terror.

\---

**_"Worthless child."_ **

**_"Freak."_ **

**_"She's insane."_ **

**_"Now, get up and do something, you idiot. Did you hear me? I said GET UP."_ **

You sit up with a start and put a hand to your head. Your breathing slows as you realize it was only a bad dream. Bad dreams from bad memories..

You shudder, and try to force those thoughts out of your head.

Thinking you might feel better after your morning routine, you go to wash up. A warm shower is just what you've needed. As the water hits your back, you relax enough to reflect on the past week.

Kurt started school. He was really nervous at first, but everyday he comes back with a big goofy smile on his face. With the help of his image enhancer, he's been able to fit right in. Yesterday he told you all about Sloppy Joe Tuesdays and a minor food fight that broke out at lunch.

_'He probably doesn't want me to feel left out."_ You think, a small smile on your face.

After some consideration, the Professor decided to move your enrollment back a bit so that you could get a better handle on your abilities first since you tend to panic when you start feeling too many emotions. It's tough sometimes even being in a room with only a few other people. The two of you have been working on your powers every day, and he seems to think you're improving. But the thought of being surrounding by all those students and teachers? All their feelings?

**_"You're a burden on everyone here."_ **

You hang your head. _'I can't do it. I'm just not good enough.'_

After drying off, you throw on a large t-shirt and jeans and head down to the kitchen. It's fairly early, as you have a session with the Professor soon. When you walk in, you see that Logan is sitting in the corner with his newspaper and coffee, and Scott is finishing up his cereal. You try to ignore the rush of confusing emotions. Boredom, exhaustion, irritation... yep, typical morning. Still, it's disorienting, and even more proof that you have no idea what you're doing when it comes to being an empath.

"Hey, Y/N!" Scott says when he sees you, "Up for your morning session with the Professor?"

You nod, trying your best to focus on anything other than distracting feelings. Grabbing an apple, you turn it over in your hands and peer at Logan's newspaper. The front page looks to be reporting on some mysterious animal attacks outside of town.

A pang of sadness hits you, but also some happiness. You look around and see Scott smiling. _'Is he happy? Am I happy?'_

"Lucky. I'd rather have that than my physics class." Scott continues. "Have you seen Kurt?"

Your eyebrows raise. "He's not here?"

Scott groans. "I bet he went out for a breakfast burger. If he's late again..."

You try not to be annoyed. Kurt is really starting to develop a fast food addiction.

"Get out of here before you're late." Logan grumbles. Scott looks at the clock and subsequently rushes out. He still takes time to wave you goodbye. "Later!"

"Have a nice day!" You call after him. "You too, Logan. Enjoy your... newspaper." He nods in response and you feel a little better than before, like a little bit of pressure has been lifted from your chest. Is that because there's one less person in the room? Maybe the Professor can help you understand.

When you get to his office, however, you see Jean standing there with him.

"Ah, Y/N, come in." The Professor says when he notices you in the doorway. Jean turns and sends you a smile.

Suddenly very unsure, you pause there. "Am I too early?"

"Just in time, actually." The Professor replies with a grin, "What would you say to a field trip?"

\---

Kurt jobs down the sidewalk, munching on his burger as fast as he can. Being able to go out in public without people freaking out at his appearance has been awesome! All thanks to the Professor's fancy image inducer. He wants to go everywhere normal teens go, especially food places! Hence, his fifth time grabbing a breakfast burger this week. And sure, he may have gotten a little sidetracked... again... but the meaty deliciousness is worth it.

Bayville High is in his sights. As he takes another bite, he checks his watch and nearly chokes.

"Late again!" He can't get caught by her another time!

Ducking behind a tree, he does a quick scan of the area to make sure no one sees him, then locks eyes on a dark corner near the school's entrance. In a puff of smoke, he's there! Sneakily, he emerges from the shadows and makes a beeline for the doors. Unfortunately for him, an intimidating presence steps in his way.

"Ah! Mz. Darkholme!" He sputters, crumbs flying out of his mouth. She glares down at him and grabs his watch.

Looking at it, she frowns. "Hm. Watch isn't slow. Must be you." Kurt doesn't miss the sarcasm dripping from her tone, or the narrowing of her stone cold eyes. "Another tardy, Mr. Wagner, and I'm enrolling you in my after-school group."

He gulps. Spend more time with Miss Principal? That's about the scariest thing he can imagine.

To his everlasting gratitude, Scott comes to his rescue. The older boy comes out through the front doors and starts ushering Kurt inside. "Hey, light a fire under it, kid. Your teacher sent me to look for you." Scott turns his head to their principal as they escape. "Ms. Darkholme."

As soon as they're in, Scott mutters to him. "Stopped off for another breakfast burger gut bomb, didn't you?"

"Vhat can I say? It's an addiction." Kurt replies sheepishly. A lecture from Scott isn't fun, but way more appealing than the alternative. Looking back, he sees Principal Darkholme scowling after them. He shudders. She always seems to be right there when he's at school, watching him over his shoulder.

_'I vonder vhat her deal is?'_

\---

Kitty closes her bedroom door as softly as possible, schoolbag in hand, and makes for the stairs. After checking that the coast is clear, she tiptoes down. Her heart pounds as she approaches the door, twisting the knob gingerly and opening it to the front porch. Just as she's about to take a step out, a soft voice stops her.

"Dear?"

Kitty suppresses a sigh as she's caught by her mother. "I thought we agreed you were staying home today." Her mom continues.

She groans and turns around, avoiding looking directly at her mom's sad face. "Yeah, well like, what's the point, you know? You guys don't wanna talk about it and I'll, like, totally go crazy sitting around here!" It'd been hours since she fell through her bedroom floor, and neither of them had said a word! Her mom kept cleaning things and making tea, and her dad basically ordered her to stay home sick, like this is just some weird virus.

"But should you really be at school?"  
It's almost worse that they're being so gentle, as if Kitty is some bomb that could go off at any moment. She can't stand it.

_'I can't stay here right now, I just can't.'_

Upstairs, she hears her dad call out, "Kitty? Honey, where are you?" She bites her lip, knowing that he'd never let her go today. "Pleeeease mom! Dad'll make me stay!" She does her best puppy-dog eyes as a last resort.

Her mom seems to consider it for a moment, then gives her a little smile. "Alright, go on."

Relieved, Kitty blows a kiss and waves goodbye, running off before her dad can catch her. _'This has to be the only day in my life I've been this desperate to go to school.'_

\---

The X-Jet cuts through the clouds like a knife, and you watch the sky intently from your seat. You've never been on a plane before, let alone a jet.. not that you could remember anyways. You clutch the armrests, trying not to think about how high up you are.

"Why just me? Why not all of us?" You hear Jean in front of you, talking to the Professor as he pilots.

"Because- You're the one who can connect with this girl."

"I hope so, Professor." Jean replied, less than happily.

Apparently Cerebro found a new mutant, someone the Professor wants to invite to the Institute. He also wants Jean to take the lead so he and you can have a session out in public. Throughout this conversation, Jean's had a strained look on her face. Maybe that's the reason why there's a current of anxiety running through the air.

_'But why would she be anxious? Jean is really good with people.'_ You think. Ever since your first day, Jean has been there for you. She helped you once when you got lost in the Institute, and seemed to know when you were getting overwhelmed, finding excuses for you to leave a room of people. Yes, Jean would be just fine on this mission. You, on the other hand..

"Professor?" You ask quietly, not wanting to interrupt anything.

"Yes, Y/N?" His voice is warm and knowing.

"....Do we really have to have our session outside?"

"It will better prepare you to reenter school, Y/N. Don't worry, you'll be fine. You've been progressing splendidly."

Jean turns around to look at you. "I guess neither of us are getting out of this one." She says with a smile, though it looks a little different from her usual smile.

"So then, how are we handling the other kid Cerebro spied out? The one in the foster home." Jean continues to the Professor, and you perk up.

_'Foster home?'_

"Yes.. Lance Alvers. Let me worry about that." He replies, "I'd like you to just keep your focus on Kitty's parents. Remember- you're a model of what we're offering them." He looks to her, "No pressure."

She laughs ruefully. "And to think I passed up a nice, relaxing midterm for this."

You bite back the urge to ask more about this Lance guy. You really shouldn't be listening anyways, it's none of your business. Still, even though the home you were in and foster care aren't really the same, they're not entirely different. It's strange that the Professor would only invite you to learn at the Institute and not this Lance Alvers, especially if you're all in town to recruit someone anyways.

An uncomfortable thought enters your mind. _'What if foster kids are too much trouble for the Professor? Will he think the same about me? What if he kicks me out?'_

About to ask him, you stop yourself. _'Don't bother him.'_ You think, and settle back into your seat as the plane starts its descent.

\---

Jean knew this was a bad idea. The second she rang the doorbell, the Pryde's were on guard. Now, with every word that comes out of her mouth, they seem even more tense. It doesn't help that the Professor is just sitting behind her, watching her crash and burn.

This has to sound crazy to them, it would sound crazy to anyone. Hi, we have superpowers and so does your daughter so we can teach her how to use them! And yet, the Professor always makes the explanation part seem so easy.

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Pryde asks, voice shaky, "How do you know Kitty?"

Telepathy is most tempting at times like these. But, the Professor would want Jean to do without her powers. So instead, she takes a deep breath and does her best to be convincing. "Please, may we come in for a moment? We'll answer all your questions and anything you need-"

"Excuse me, miss. You can talk to us out here." Mr. Pryde says coldly.

_'Well, that went well.'_

_'Don't give up, Jean. You can handle this.'_ The Professor tells her.

She shakes her head. _'But they won't listen! Please, Professor..'_

After a moment, he sighs and rolls forward.

"Very well." He addresses them, "I think you know Kitty is going through a very unique transition. We simply want to help her through it. Why don't you tell us about last night?"

The husband and wife look at each other in surprise and alarm. Mr. Pryde turns back to the Professor. "Last night is none of your business! Please just leave us alone."

Before another word is said, the door slams shut.

Jean huffs. "Next time let's just call and get hung up on. Less hassle."

"You'll need to make contact with Kitty directly, at her school." The Professor replied, crushing her hopes of ending the mission early.

"You know, it's not really ethical to ambush this girl at school without her parents' consent." Jean says with slight annoyance as the two of them walk back to the rental car.

The Professor just looks up at her solemnly. "You know what it's like, Jean, when a mutant first discovers their gift. And I know the damage it can do when they're left to deal with it alone." He spares a look at the distant car where you wait, and Jean's expression softens. She knows this, of course, and that's not even the real issue she has. Once, she was a lost little girl with a power that terrified her, and the Professor saved her from that.

_'Can I really do the same?'_

\---

Logan wipes down his bike outside the mansion. The sun beats down, but the breeze keeps the heat at bay. As the wind blows past him, however, he picks up a familiar scent.

Standing up quickly, he double checks and grits his teeth.

"Sabertooth." He growls.

The scent is distant, probably just outside the city, and getting closer. Too close.

_'Ballsy of him to show up on my turf. If he wants a fight that bad, I'll give it to him.'_

\---

"All I'm saying is zhat it's not entirely my fault if I'm late. School is just too early." Kurt protests.

"Yeah, try using that defense next time Darkholme catches you." Scott replies as the two get back to the mansion. But as they make their way up the walk, a motorbike rushes by them and out the iron gates. It happens fast, but Kurt catches a glimpse of a fully-suited up Wolverine putting pedal to the metal.

"Vhat's up vith Logan?" Kurt asks as they watch their instructor floor it out of here.

Scott blinks. "Woah. That man is packin some serious attitude."

Kurt almost laughs. _'More zhan usual?'_ But realizing this could be an important X-men mission, he starts getting excited. _'Y/N gets to go on a mission today! It's my turn!'_

"Wanna follow him?" He asks, making his best puppy dog eyes at Scott.

For a second, he thinks Scott's going to say no. But then he grins back at Kurt. "Let's go!"

_'JA!!'_

The two of them race to the garage, and Kurt looks around with glee, pointing out the impressive van. "Should ve take ze X-Van?"

Scott smirks. "Uh, a lower profile, I think. And cooler, besides." He replies as he hops into a polished red sports car. "You comin'?"

Kurt teleports into the passenger seat and leans back, feigning coolness. "Hit it."

"Put your seatbelt on though."

"Ja, ja, let's go!"

_'Zhis is gonna be way better zhan school!'_

\---

Kitty places her books in her locker as students file out of the hall. The bell signals that it's time for gym class.

_'Great. Just a cherry on top of a perfect day. No doubt Riley and her minions will be there to torture me.'_

Thinking back to last night, her hand shakes. She'd been feeling so weird the past few weeks, but she'd thought it was just normal, gross puberty stuff. Oh, what she wouldn't give for it to be normal, gross puberty stuff... She sighs, wishing that this is just some crazy continuation of her nightmare.

And just when she doesn't think things can get any worse, two sets of hands shove her into her locker.

"World closing in on you, Kitty?" She hears Riley and her friend laughing as they slam the door shut on her and mess with the combination lock.

"Hey! Let me out, you jerks!" Kitty yells as she bangs on the door angrily, "Open this door! Somebody open this door!" She gives a strangled cry, knowing that they're long gone. A small tear runs down her cheek as she clenches her fists.

_'Why? Why me? I should be used to this though, shouldn't I? Maybe I deserve this. I must have done something awful to have been cursed like this..'_

Her thought is interrupted by a sound from the hall. A hissing noise, and.. _'Is someone whistling?'_ As they approach, her heart leaps and she starts banging on the door again. "Hey! Who's out there? Can you hear me? Let me out-!"

Her hands come down, but they don't land on the locked door. They just keep going. Then, that momentum pitches her whole body forward so fast she can't even process it. Suddenly it's bright, and she's falling on top of somebody.

After collecting herself, she realizes she's on the floor of the school hallway, looking right at a locker she was just trapped in, the door still sealed tight.

"Hey!" She jumps and looks at a boy picking himself off the ground. He's grinning at her, and asks excitedly, "You see what you just did?"

She scrambles up. "What, I, I, like, just fell out!" The lockers are covered in streaks of red paint, and this boy, whoever he is, is holding the can. A bit of paint got on his face, too, but he doesn't seem to care.

"Yeah, man! Right through the door! That is so cool!"

"You're crazy!" Kitty backs away and tries to make a run for it, but he grabs her arm.

"No, no wait a minute!" He exclaims, pulling her closer, "I'm the one guy around here who gets the beauty of it! Cuz you're just like me! Really!"

This catches her off-guard. _'Like me?'_ She thinks, then shakes it off. _'No, no way.'_

She shoots him a skeptical look, and he grins as if accepting a challenge. "Alright then! Check this!" The boy lets go and extends his arms, like he's reaching for something. The hall begins to rumble and all of a sudden everything is moving. Kitty watches in shock as his eyes roll up into his head, and an earthquake spreads through the area. Locker doors clang open and shut as books and papers come flying out. Despite her fear, she can't bring herself to pull away from him, lest she lose her balance. Then, as his eyes go back to normal and he puts down his arms, everything becomes still. He's panting, like whatever he'd done had been a strain, but still he looked at her with a victorious grin. "Get the picture?"

Her heart skips a beat, then beats faster and faster. "No! You're just, like, some freak!" She yells, yanking her arm away as he tries to grab her again. "Leave me alone!"

She runs, frightened and vulnerable, as fast as she can away from him. His voice calls out behind her. "You can run, but you can't hide, because I'm gonna rock your world!"

\---

You and the Professor are on a grassy knoll by the school, and you watch Jean's form receding slowly toward the track field. You'd wished her good luck with her mission, but she doesn't really need it. Jean was one of the nicest people you'd ever met, so it'd be strange if she didn't succeed in helping Kitty. But for some reason, Jean looked different when she left. Not very happy. You've been really stressed ever since the ride here, so maybe that came from her. Then again, she's gone now and you're still feeling stress, so you could be completely misreading things... again.

"Ready, Y/N?"

Turning to the Professor, you ask shyly, "Ready for what exactly?"

"To test your abilities." He answers, "We've only ever meditated on your powers within the Institute, in relative privacy. Out here, however, is an environment more representative of what you'll have to face day to day. Tell me, Y/N, what do you feel?"

You take a deep breath and close your eyes, trying to focus on your powers like he taught you. "It's... it's kind of like a pressure coming from the school?" You try to explain, "Like a dam that could overflow. And people around me, it's like their emotions just flow right into my body.. I try to block them out, but it's so hard."

The Professor nods. "Yes, it is awfully difficult to feel all of that at once. But instead of blocking those emotions out, maybe you should try to let them flow through you. Let them in, and let them go. It may help to relieve the strain."

"Maybe.. but I don't want to feel any of it." You look at the ground, "It's so confusing. I don't... I don't even know when I'm feeling something anymore."

He rolls to you side and puts a hand on your arm gently, eliciting a small smile from you.

"What do you feel now?"

"What?"

"When I touched your arm. What did you feel?"

"..Good? Um... it's like.. soothing? Comfort?"

"Where do you think that feeling originated?"

You pause. "I guess in me? But what if-?"

"This isn't something you need to guess at." He continues with soft eyes, "You described how emotions flow into you, but this one didn't, did it?"

After a moment, you realize. "I don't think so? I don't know.."

"It seems to me that when you feel overwhelmed with the amount of emotions you feel at one time, you forget which ones are your own. But trust me, with enough practice, you will know the difference. On some level I think you already do."

Everything the Professor is saying seems like the truth. You do get overwhelmed and doubt yourself. Maybe practice will help?

Then again, practice means going near lots of other people.

"Let's start slow, shall we?" The Professor grins, "A walk through the park. Every time you feel a new emotion, try to sense which direction it came from and then let it drift away. Resist the urge to shut them out."

Biting your lip, you nod.

_'I hope Jean is having a better time than me right now...'_

\---

Jean looks around the field, watching the high school girls warm up for their gym class. She should be somewhere around here... Soon her eyes land on a particular girl, one running pretty late. She matches the description, and Jean doesn't need to read her mind to recognize the distress present on her face. Being a mutant is hard to get used to.

"Hey, Amy. Check who got out." Jean turns to see two girls closer to her, pointing and smirking at their late classmate as they finish up their stretches.

The Coach whistles, leveling her gaze at the girl. "Pryde, you're late."

"Sorry Coach." Kitty replies, panting. "I was like, um, having trouble with my locker."

The two girls closer to Jean snicker at that, making her glare at them discreetly. _'Bullies.'_ She thinks, wishing there was something she could do about them. But for now, she can't get involved, or she might freak Kitty out.

"Alright you three, to the long jump." The Coach orders, "Pryde, you're tardy, so you're first." Jean watches her, waiting for the right moment.

\---

Lance's eyes narrow at the scene unfolding below. He's discreetly perched on top of the roof of the administrator's office, overlooking the track field. He smirks when he catches sight of a certain ponytail brunette, then frowns at the two prissy rich girls making fun of her.

Trailer trash, they called him the other day. It took everything in him not to shake things up and wipe those grins off their faces.

"Shut up with the cloddin' around!" Lance rolls his eyes at the commotion behind him. The only reason he's working with these two is because one of them claimed to be an "expert lock-picker."

"Stow it, Griff!" The other snaps back as his friend fiddles with the rooftop hatch. "Can we bust in through here or not?"

"Not. It's wired into the alarm system."

_'Great. I teamed up with these idiots for nothing.'_

"Now what, Alvers? We've got like no way into this stinking office and midterms start in the morning!" They both turn to him, but Lance doesn't break his gaze from the field. He keeps watching her, the girl who fell right through a locker, a plan formulating in his mind. Sometimes the pieces just fall perfectly into place.

"Yeah and exam answers ain't exactly gonna fetch a prime price after the test." Griff continued when he didn't answer. Lance feels a hand on his shoulder. "Can't you just, y'know, make a door?"

Lance turns his head, glaring daggers at this moron. "Sure, and have them know we were in? They'll change the tests!" He stops and smiles. "I have a sweeter idea. Her."

She's stretching now, and Lance can't help notice how good she looks in the gym uniform.

Griff scoffs. "What? What, are you gonna have her long jump through the wall? C'mon, get serious!"

The boy has no time to react before Lance grabs his arm. "You riding me, Griff? Huh?" Lance spits in his face. The roof starts to shake as Lance's grip tightens. "Are ya?!"

"Sorry man, I was I was just-"

"Woah, woah, it's cool Lance!" The other approaches with his hands up. Lance takes a breath and lets go, the rumbling fading. He points in their faces. "You two losers just line up the customers. I'll snatch the answers."

The guys back away, whispering to each other about him. Lance smiles. It feels good to scare them. They're not his friends, they're not his equals, and sometimes they need a reminder.

That aside, Lance watches the girls practice. Kitty runs up for the long jump, but ends up face-planting in a way that makes even him wince in sympathy. She sits up and hits the sand in frustration, and he smiles.

_'She's cute when she's angry.'_

His frown returns when the dumb rich girls make some more snide remarks at her. An idea comes to him though, and he gets ready as the queen bee Riley lines up for her turn. When she starts running, he uses his power. Everything around him starts shaking, and he feels the vibrations echo in body. A rush of adrenaline shoots through his bloodstream as the earth quakes wildly. It's a strain, but he focuses enough to send a seismic wave in her direction. It ripples through the grass, and as Riley makes the jump he pulls up, and a jet of sand comes bursting out of the ground. He practically doubles over laughing, seeing her knocked over and covered in dirt. _'How does it feel?'_ He thinks, then turns his attention to Kitty.

She's looking up at him, and he grins and waves down at her. She watches, then starts running off the field toward the drama department.

_'Huh.'_ His face falls, _'I guess she wasn't as impressed as I thought. But she'll come around.'_ As he thinks this, he notices a strange redhead girl following after Kitty.

_'Now, who do we have here?'_

\---

Kitty had to run. What else could she do? That boy had literally moved the earth for her! At first, it was hilarious to see Riley fall on her privileged butt. Then she remembered how crazy this all is.

She bursts into the auditorium and clambers onstage. It's filled with props, like a dining room scene. Stopping to catch her breath, she can't help but be angry.

' _It's not fair. It's not fair!'_ She kicks over a chair in her fury, though watching it clatter to the ground gives her no satisfaction. Sighing, she leans back against the table. However, her weight throws it off balance, and it flings a bowl of fake fruit into the air. Startled, she tries to catch it on instinct. It slips right through her fingers.

Kitty gasps as it lands on the floor, and looks at her hands. _'How do I keep doing that?'_ Hesitantly, she gets down on her knees and reaches for the bowl. She touches it. Her fingers press against it, feeling the smooth, hard surface. Then, frightened but curious, she tries to put her hand through it.

She isn't sure what to expect. Her body hasn't exactly been doing what she wants it to do today. Hell, it hasn't done what she wants in years. Puberty sucks. But when she sees her finger pass through that solid bowl she had just been touching, she lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

About to try again, she's startled by a new voice. "Kitty?"

\---

"Kitty?" Jean calls out, spotting the girl onstage. Relieved, she begins walking down the aisle towards her. "Are you alright?"

Kitty backs away. "That 'Ra-Ra-Riley' a friend of yours? Because, y'know like, I had nothing to do with what happened to her out there in the sand pit." Jean remembers the scene outside, not exactly subtle on Lance's part. That's something she'll have to tell the Professor about.

She tries to approach more slowly as Kitty takes a decorative mask off the wall and starts fiddling with it. "I know. And I'm not Riley's friend." Hopefully, she can get Kitty to be a little less hostile.

Kitty narrows her eyes and holds the mask up. "Well, you look like you'd be her friend."

On stage now, Jean stops. "Kitty... look, there's no need for masks. I know what's going on."

"You, like, don't know anything!" Kitty snaps, "And neither does that creepy guy out there!"

"Who, Lance? Forget about him." Jean tries to refocus, "This is about you. You and your wonderful new gift."

Kitty scoffs. "I don't have any gifts. Just a curse." She says, downcast.

"Only if you let it be." Jean replies quietly. Memories of her own childhood resurface, and she sighs. "I'd like to help you understand it, together we-"

"Look! I don't want any of this! It's, like, hard enough just being normal y'know?!" The girl yells back. Jean doesn't want to lose her, but Kitty is so scared, she's pushing her away. Making a decision, Jean holds out her hand.

"Kitty.. Look, I want you to watch me for a second. Please?" Kitty stops, looking unsure. Jean, not so sure herself, looks at the mask Kitty holds. Reaching out, she wills it to move. The girl is left mouth agape as the mask floats out of her hands and places itself perfectly back on the wall. Then she looks at Jean with eyes so astonished and asks, "H-how'd you do that?"

Jean smiles, stepping forward. "The same way you pass through walls. Just like you, one morning, I woke up, and I had this power. And trust me, I hated it too."

She's so close now, and she can hear all the thoughts running through Kitty's mind.

_'It doesn't look like she's lying.'_

_'I thought I was a freak..'_

_'What if she's right?'_

_'She's like me. I'm not alone.'_

That last thought seems to scare her though, and she pushes away. "I.... I don't believe you! This is a trick!"

"No." Jean replies quickly, desperate to keep that connection, "You do believe me. I know because of my other ability. I can read your thoughts."

One second is all she needs to realize that was the wrong thing to say. Kitty's expression shifts to one of panic and horror. Jean tries to reach for her, but she recoils. "No! Stay out of my head! No!"

"Kitty, wait!" It's too late. Kitty has run away, right out the door. Before she can pursue her, Jean feels a rough hand grab her shoulder, and she comes face to face with Lance Alvers.

"Piece of advice, Red." He snarls, "I'm the only friend that girl's gonna need, and I'll be teaching her what's what, so you just back yourself off!" He pushes past her, and Jean lets her failure sink in.

_'I had her. I had her and then I lost her.'_ She scolds herself, sitting down on the stage to avoid returning to the Professor for a few minutes.

\---

You squeeze your eyes shut tighter as you concentrate. A feeling enters you, making your skin crawl, and you try to force it away.

"Don't fight it, Y/N. Feel it."

You do your best, letting the discomfort flow into you. Part of you wants to laugh, another is about to gag.

"What are you feeling now?"

"Mostly uncomfortable." You reply, shaking your head, "Like... grossed out?"

"Which direction did it come from?"

Eyes opening, you point hesitantly. You gasp, however, when you see you're pointing at a little girl, recoiling away from a little boy holding a worm in her face. The boy is laughing.

The Professor grins. "See? You're getting better at this."

You smile slightly, then sense your mood changing. "Another one... or... wait.." Your eyebrows scrunch together as you try to figure these ones out.

A hand on your back. "Relax. Take a breath and try again."

You follow his lead, breathing deeply and closing your eyes. Then, a moment later, they fly back open. "It's more than one! Close together... one is relaxed and pleasant, but the other is frustrated and angry." You whip your head around and grin when you see two teenagers hanging out together. The boy is playing games on his phone while the girl crosses her arms and looks at him expectantly.

_'I wonder what that's about?'_

"Ah, to be young." The Professor remarks, and you just look at him confused. He smiles. "You're doing splendidly Y/N. As you practice around more people, the better you will get at sorting out their emotions."

You feel warm and perk up again. "Oh! This one's happy. It's-" You stop when you realize it's you and blush. Then you smile even harder. "Thank you, Professor."

He looks as if he's about to answer when his phone rings. "Ah, excuse me." You nod as he takes the call. He says a few things like "Of course" and "Good" until finally saying "I'll be right over."

"Where are we going?" You ask when he ends the call. He shakes his head. "Only I, actually. I have a quick errand to attend to, and I'd like you to wait here and continue this exercise as you wait for Jean. She's only a few minutes away."

"How do you-? Oh, yeah." Sometimes you forget that the Professor knows everything. He seems to be in a hurry, which is curious. But you push your wondering aside and let him go. Before he does, he makes a remark. "Perhaps try practicing on Jean. It may help." He's off before you can think to ask what he means.

You sit down at a picnic table and close your eyes. There's a lot of emotion in the school's direction. Too far away to be too affected by it, but close enough that you sense it there. It's sort of like the static sensation one gets before accidentally shocking themselves. A faint buzz.

Closer by, there are the people in the park. Most are good feelings, happiness and excitement. Those only make the negative ones stick out more. You zone in on one such feeling, a sadness, or.. disappointment? But deeper than that, somehow. As you try to track down the direction it came from, you realize it's coming towards you. You jump, turning around so quickly you make Jean jump as well.

"Y/N!" She exclaimed, "Wow, you really startled me there."

"Sorry!" You respond as she laughs lightly, but you can't laugh along. You're too worried. "What's wrong?"

Jean looks surprised, then her expression falls and she looks down. "Oh! It's nothing, it's fine. My mission just didn't go as planned."

You frown. "Kitty didn't listen to you?"

"I practically drove her away." Jean replies, then shakes her head. "It's alright... I already knew I wasn't cut out for this."

Your eyes widen a little. "But you're really good at it."

"At what?"

"At making people feel better."

"Thanks, Y/N, that's really nice of you to say." She smiles, but you know she still feels the same.

"When I was ready to leave the Institute, you convinced me to stay!" You exclaim, "And more than that, you made me feel like.. like I belonged with you all. You did that."

Her mouth hangs open slightly, and she takes a second to respond. "Did it.. did I really help that much?"

"Yeah, of course you did! Why don't you think you can do the same for Kitty?"

Jean hesitates, then sits down with you. Looking at the grass, she tells you. "The Professor is trusting me with this. If I mess up, I'm going to let him down. He's done so much for me, ever since I was a little kid, so what if I can't do this? I won't just be failing Kitty, I'll be failing him."

You take hold of her hand. "You're one of the most kind people I've ever met. Kitty will listen, she has to! And if she somehow doesn't, it's not your fault. And I haven't known him for long, but I think Professor Xavier will be proud of you." You squeeze her hand, trying so hard to get her to understand. You aren't sure if the words you say are expressing exactly what you want them to. Then, her other hand covers yours, and she's smiling again.

"Thank you, Y/N." she says, "You know, you're pretty good at making people feel better too." And you smile as well because you think you may have finally done something good.

\---

The last bell has finally rung, and Kitty is exhausted and kind of scared. She keeps looking over her shoulder for that mind-reading redhead and the earthquake boy, Lance. They just won't stop talking about her.. her powers! And just thinking about them makes her mad.

She finds herself wondering if staying home would've been better. But, as she takes some books out of her locker, she can't help but wince at the memory of her parents' faces last night. The horror when they saw her bedsheets hanging halfway through the basement ceiling. Home just doesn't feel as comforting anymore.

_'So, like, now where am I gonna go?'_ She asks herself as students file out to the buses.

A finger taps her shoulder, surprising her. She turns quickly, dropping her books as she does.

Lance raises his hands in the air. "Easy! I won't shake things up, I promise." He cautiously moves to picks up her books, and hands them back to her with an almost bashful look on his face. "I'm, uh.. my name's Lance. We should really talk."

_'Can't he take a hint?!'_ Kitty yanks her books back, and yells. "Why can't everyone just, like, leave me alone?!" She slams her locker shut, making Lance flinch. In an effort to finally ditch him, she starts to storm off.

"You feel sick inside every time you think about it, don't you?"

She stops, caught off guard by his words.

"You want it to go away." He continues sadly, "But it won't. You're afraid of what might happen. Your parents are clueless. Probably ashamed. Being alone don't help."

"What, are you, like, reading my mind too?!" Kitty accuses him, clutching her books tighter.

He shakes his head. "No way! It's.. just that I've been going through it myself. Y'know, tryin' to figure it out." Her heart beats faster as he approaches her. "But I've figured out how to control it. Meet me outside the office in an hour! I'll show you how."

Kitty doesn't know what to say. Everything he's saying rings so true for her, she's scared. But for some reason, looking into his eyes, at his softened face when he says it all, hearing his voice change and become gentler... she believes him. And knowing that there's someone else who really understands what she's going through... well, it's a lot to handle.

So, she turns to go, walking away from him without a word and thinking about his offer.

\---

"Excuse me, ma'am, I merely wish to inquire about her records." The Professor speaks into the phone, mildly irritated, "Frankly, as her current guardian, I think I'm entitled to that."

He rolls out of the building, listening as the voice on the other end goes on for a while, then sighs. "Well, it's in your interest to know that I will be filing a formal claim soon." His eyebrows furrow. "Yes. Goodbye."

He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as he does so. Just one more issue to add to the pile. After recollecting himself, he makes his way down the ramp and his cell rings.

"Hello?"

"Professor."

He smiles lightly at Jean's voice, but senses hesitancy. "Jean. How have you been faring?"

After a pause, she sighs. "I haven't been able to connect with Kitty. I told her about my powers and she ran off. I'm so sorry, I know you're counting on me."

"I have faith in you, Jean." He replies, "Ever since you counseled Y/N on her first day, I knew you were ready for this. I'm sure if you persist, you will earn Kitty's trust."

Jean doesn't answer immediately. Xavier waits a moment, then asks, "Jean? Are you still there?"

"Yes, sorry!" She answers quickly, "It's just funny. Y/N said something similar."

Xavier smiles. He had hoped you would be able to help Jean find her strength. In turn, he hopes you will be more confident in your abilities.

Jean continues. "There is a big problem, though. Apparently Lance Alvers is also trying to befriend Kitty."

Stopping in his tracks, the Professor frowns. Lance Alvers had manifested his powers a few months ago, and Xavier reviewed the boy's background. A troubled youth, to say the least. The poor boy has been passed around foster homes since he was born, and developed a rebellious attitude. His record is a mile long, but that isn't the main reason Xavier didn't extend an invitation to the Institute.

"Sounds like Lance is trouble. If he bonds with Kitty we may not be able to reach her."

Jean responds. "I agree. And he is reaching her."

"You have to stay with her, Jean. I don't want to lose her. Whatever obstacles get in the way, remember, they can be overcome. Xavier out." He hangs up and puts down his phone, gazing off into the distance. _'Though, some obstacles are more irritating than others..'_

\---

"Happy, relieved." You say to yourself as a group of teenagers pass by, chatting. _'Maybe because the school day is over?'_ You're really starting to get into the swing of things with figuring out your powers, even deciding to venture farther towards the school. Every time you figure out what people around you are feeling, there's this nice flutter in your chest. Of course, a lot of that excitement is coming from around you as more students go home.

You smile as you watch groups of friends walking together, thinking of joining Kurt at Bayville. If you can walk all the way up to this school, maybe going to high school won't be as bad. For once, you're actually confidant.

Right then, you feel something new, making you stop in your tracks. It's a strange mix of feelings, difficult to pull apart. As you try, it all gets even more muddled and hard to discern. This makes you frown, and you keep trying to no avail, getting more frustrated as you do. The only thing you can tell is that it comes from the same direction, so you're drawn through the trees in pursuit of this mystery.

Through the branches, you see the source a few yards away from you. Leaning against the side of the school in a secluded area is a boy about your age. He's much taller than you though, and dressed in a rough jacket with cutoff sleeves, a black tee underneath. His face is contorted in an angry expression, as if it just rests that way. Seeing as he gives off the general vibe that he'll beat you up if you look at him wrong, you begin to turn back.

Then his emotions hit you again, clear enough to dissect. Contrary to what his face would make you believe, he isn't particularly angry. He's... nervous? Like he's waiting for something. Whatever it is makes him feel all sorts of things. Excitement, stress, and a kind of longing. Then something else that you can't put your finger on, but when it passes through you it makes you hot in the face. You inadvertently make a noise of discomfort.

"Kitty?" The boy looks up with a smile when he hears it, but frowns hostilely when he sees you. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

His initial excitement cut by a wave of anger catches you off guard. You sheepishly emerge from the brush. "Uh, sorry, I was just-"

"Whatever, just get out of here before I make you!"

As your face pales, you're about to apologize again and leave. Then you realize something. "I- Wait, you know Kitty?"

Now he looks caught off guard for a second. Then he steels himself again. "You're with that redhead, aren't you? I told her to back off."

"You're Lance?" You gasp, remembering.

"Yeah, what of it? And I don't know who you people think you are, but you don't wanna have problems with me."

"N-no. Not really.." You stutter, and he nods, smiling to himself.

"Right. No one really knows her, except for me! I know what she needs." He looks like he's saying this to himself more than you, as he puts a hand on the building and smiles viciously. For some reason it makes your stomach turn. Then he turns his glare back on you. "Didn't you hear the school bell, loser? Get lost, already! Go home!"

A flash of emotions drifts by, quick enough that you almost miss it. The anger and annoyance in the anger obscure it and make you want to leave, to run away from him. But it's a feeling you know all too well, and you identify it right away.

Fear.

There's no reason for him to be afraid of you though, it makes no sense. He could easily beat you up, and honestly, then longer you stay here the more it looks like he might. But you know what you felt, and you also know a really good reason why.

"Are you..." You ask softly, shaking a little, "Are you afraid to go home? Your foster home?"

His eyes widen and the fear shows on his face. "H-how did you-?"

There's so much you want to say to him. That you're afraid too, of going back to the Home. You're still afraid even though you're not there. To think that maybe he understands... but the words don't come to you. Instead, you reach out a hand and touch his arm.

Rough hands grab your collar and you're face-to-angry-face with Lance. The ground shakes beneath you, but you can barely feel it as he lifts you off the ground.

"Are you trying to mess with me? Huh?!"

"What?! N-no! It's my powers, I can feel that you're-" You're thrown to the ground before you can finish.

"You're crazy."

**_"She's insane."_ **

"What?" You reply shakily, seeing Lance glowering down at you.

"Get out of here!" He screams, and you scramble away, crying. "Don't even think about coming back here, freak!"

\---

Logan stands atop the parking garage, trying to get a better scent to track, since he'd lost the old one. The wind today was not on his side. As he concentrates on this, he almost tunes out the rumble of an engine getting closer and closer.

He turns just in time to see the bike jump from the previous building, aiming to land on him. Flipping out of the way just in time, he levels his glare on Sabertooth.

A monster, to say the least. He'd been after Wolverine ever since he can remember, and intent on winning some grudge match he doesn't know about.

Sabertooth turns his bike and revs the engine menacingly. "Unfinished business, runt."

"Bring it on, pops." He growls as his metal claws emerge. "Bring it on."

His enemy floors it toward him, and he waits until the very last second to dodge. Using this opportunity, Wolverine's claws take through the bike's metal, cutting off the front wheel completely. The bike loses control and pitches over the edge, taking Sabertooth with it.

_'Hopefully, all the way down.'_

As he thinks that, the concrete below him begins to break apart and makes him lose his balance. Some poor fool's car is shoved up from the floor below, causing the roof Wolverine is standing on to cave in.

_'He's gotten stronger.'_ Wolverine thinks bitterly as he tries to get up. Unfortunately, Sabertooth has the upper hand and pins him against a pillar with another car.

He struggles as he feels his ribs threatening to snap, and still the car is crushing him more every second.

"One shall fall by the other's hand." Sabertooth went on, ranting on about the same thing. "Our destiny. We can't change it."

He feels like rolling his eyes. "I didn't know.. you went for that.. philosophy.. mumbo jumbo... urgh!"

"Hey hairball! I've got your destiny right here!" Sabertooth is hit by a red laser, sending him flying into the side of a van. Wolverine pushes the car off himself, finally able to breathe again. Then he looks up to see Cyclops and  
Nightcrawler in their uniforms. Before he can say anything, the blue elf teleports onto Sabertooth, like he can take him. The big guy easily throws Nightcrawler off, but to the kid's credit he doesn't seem that fazed. "Typical." He mutters.

Sabertooth turns on the kid, and Logan's running. Just before Nightcrawler gets sliced into, Logan tackles the villain away. He used more force than he'd thought when he saw the kid in danger, sending the two of them into an elevator.

Wolverine lifts up his claws, ready to gut this chump, but Sabertooth kicks him out as the doors shut. Frustrated, he shreds the doors to pieces, only to see the elevator long gone. From the dark shaft comes an echoed voice.

"A taste of things to come, Wolverine!"

He stares down, knowing it's too late. Teeth clenched, he thinks angrily. _'I should've stopped him. If it hadn't been for these dumb kids getting in the way..'_

Said dumb kids join him by the empty elevator shaft, and Nightcrawler has a triumphant smile on his face. "Ha! We showed him! We are the X-men!"

Wolverine turns a glare on him, which doesn't seem to dispel the blue elf's glee in the slightest. "I don't fight your battles," He merely growls at them, "So don't fight mine."

He stalks away, leaving Cyclops and Nightcrawler to find their own way home.

"Ehhh, he loves us." Nightcrawler says.

"Oh, yeah. Big-time."

Wolverine grunts, irritated as he listens to them. _'Idiots nearly got themselves killed.. They need to stay out of this.'_

\---

You run, hitting branches and stumbling more than a few times on loose rocks. It was hard to see, the tears are blurring your vision. All you can do in your panic is latch onto a distant warmth and run towards it.

' _What was I thinking?? I shouldn't have told him that! I shouldn't have talked to him, I shouldn't have even gone towards the school! Stupid, why do you always mess everything up? I can't go to Bayville, I can't control my powers, and I'll have to go back to the Home!'_

"Y/N?!"

You run straight into Jean, and after a moment she wraps her arms around you. "What happened? Are you okay?" She asks worriedly.

"I tried to- I tried to use my power!" You manage to choke out. "I thought I could- I thought I could help Lance!"

"Lance?" She says in alarm. "Lance Alvers?"

"I'm sorry." You whisper. Of course you'd never be of any help to anyone. Your powers are never going to do anything but hurt. You never should have gotten your hopes up.

"You did everything you could, Y/N." The voice isn't Jean's. You turn to see the Professor, and he's smiling sympathetically. "Some people don't want to be helped, Lance Alvers among them. That doesn't say anything about your ability to empathize with others."

You dry your tears with your sleeve, calming down slowly. "Sorry, I- I'm sorry."

Jean squeezes your hand. "Hey, you're okay. Don't apologize."

"It was just-" You take a deep breath, "It was just a lot."

"I understand."

They're both beside you, and you feel less weak. All that anger, that fear, all the bad feelings that came crashing down on you with his words... you had lost yourself in them. But Jean and the Professor found you.

Once your breathing gets back to normal, you look at the ground meekly. "Sorry. I overreacted."

"Y/N, seriously, you don't have to apologize." Jean says, "The next time I see Lance, I'm gonna cut off his-"

"Jean." The Professor interrupts sternly.

"He deserves it! Not just with Y/N, he's been harassing Kitty, too! Who knows what he's planning for her?"

You shudder for a second, a reaction to a residual feeling. Dread. Something about the way Lance had looked..

"Professor?" You ask, "Do you know what that building is, through the trees over there?"

He raises an eyebrow as he looks in that direction. "I believe it's a administrative building for the school. Perhaps the office. Why?"

"Lance was hanging around there, and I think he was waiting for Kitty." You say shyly, "And this look he got.. I just think something bad might happen."

The Professor and Jean look at each other, then back to you. "I think you two had better suit up." Professor X finally says, and your eyes widen as he continues, "I'm going to get Kitty's parents on call."

\---

_'Who does_ _she_ _think she is?!'_ Lance thinks angrily, trying to keep from using his powers again. He'd chased that you off, but he can't shake off the things you said to him. _'Talking like she knows me! Nobody knows me!'_

He never talks to anyone about his foster parents. The idea that some stranger knows about his business makes him uneasy. And someone like that, a girl with these wide, innocent eyes. Lance grimaces, almost feeling bad for scaring you, but then quickly shakes his head.

"She's with that redhead know-it-all." He mutters to himself, calming down, "They're trying to get her away from me. Mess with my head."

Ever since this morning, he hasn't been able to stop thinking about Kitty. The girl who can fall right through a locker door. She has the power to take back everything they've been denied, turn the tables on every adult who's ever hurt them. And he knows she wants it too, because that anger in her eyes reflects his own. She's just like him, and he can show her how to really live.

"H-how do you take control?"

He turns, a smile gracing his face as Kitty steps through the foliage. Until this moment, he hadn't realized how nervous he was that she might not show up. But there she is, looking so vulnerable in front of him. It's kind of cute, actually.

"By admitting something no one wants to cop to." He replies sincerely, "That we are outsiders. That there is something wrong with us."

Kitty's head bows, letting the truth of it sink in. Then Lance reaches out and lifts her chin up. "Hey, don't fret it. Embrace it! The way I see it, fate dealt us winning cards.. if we play them together."

Their faces are so close, and Lance likes the feeling of his hand on her face. It surprises him, and her too by looks of it. She blushes a little, and turns her head away.

"Nothing is making any sense." She sounds so lost. Lance can't help but revel in his role in showing her the way.

"That's why I'm here! To light your path." He walks behind her and puts his hands firmly on her shoulders, pointing her the right way. "And the first step leads us right into that office."

She looks up at him, unsure. He smiles back. "You can do this. I believe in you." Lance squeezes her hand as he walks around the building, "I'll be waiting on the other side."

\---

It had taken everything in her to convince herself to come here. Now, Kitty is standing in front of a brick wall as Lance waits on the other side.

Lance. She doesn't know what to make of him. He's always been in the background of her world until today, and they shouldn't have anything in common. He's a punk, she's a straight-A student. But now he seems like the only person in the world who understands her. When he touched her, she felt something, like butterflies in her stomach. That's never happened before.

_'Get a grip, Pr_ _yde_ _!'_ She thinks forcefully, _'Focus!'_

She's been scared before to even try. But, somehow, the fear isn't as bad anymore. Bravely, she closes her eyes and walks forward in concentration. A few steps later, she peeks at the inside of the school office.

_'I...I did it!'_ A smile comes to her face as she realizes. _'He was right!'_ Looking around excitedly, she spots Lance in the hall outside and runs to let him in.

"Did you see me? Did you?" He laughs as she jumps up and down, but she's too giddy to be embarrassed.

"Yeah, wow Kitty. How did it feel?" Lance asks with his own excitement.

"It was, like, totally unbelievable!"

In a moment of absolute joy, she pitches forward and wraps Lance in a tight hug. Yet her elation rises even further when he returns it.

"You're making it yours, Kitty." He whispers to her, "Once you own it, nothing can own you."

They pull back, and spend a long moment just smiling at each other. They're looking at each other for so long that Kitty blushes and begins to turn away, but she's stopped as he seizes her and pulls her into a kiss.

At first, she's surprised and even afraid. This is her first time. But in a split second those feelings melt away as she kisses him back. He, in turn, presses his lips against her more forcefully. It feels so different. It feels dangerous. It feels good.

As he lifts her up into the desk, she can't help smirking.

_'If only Riley could see me now.'_

\---

You're in your suit, pink X emblazoned over your chest. You've only ever worn it before in the few training exercises you and Nightcrawler had with Logan. Rigorous and exhausting, as per Wolverine's usual instruction, but never dangerous. The feeling in your gut is telling you that this is different, and something bad is about to happen. It doesn't help that the Professor has the same instinct.

Jean puts a hand on your shoulder, red hair flowing out from her black and green uniform. "Don't worry. We're not putting you in any danger."

_'It's not me I'm worried for.'_ You think soberly.

A car pulls up, and Mr. and Mrs. Pryde dash out quickly. The Professor rolls over to meet them.

"Where is she?!" Mr. Pryde demands, worry plastered all over his expression.

That fear and anger coming from the parents you are already somewhat prepared for. It's still so powerful and uncomfortable that you want to take a step back. When you do, you realize you've stepped closer to a similar feeling. It's faint, but that's because it's coming from...

You gasp. "Kitty."

Jean looks at you, then puts her fingers to her temples and closes her eyes. A moment later, she steps forward. "She broke into the office!"

Kitty's mother shakes her head in shock. "She-she's never done anything like this before!"

"Go with them, Jean!" The Professor says hurriedly, "I'll catch up." The adults hurry with Jean towards the school, and you keep pace with the Professor. You're worried, because as you get closer, so do those negative feelings.

\---

Kitty lays against the desk, catching her breath. Lance's hands move up and down her body as he peppers her neck with kisses. Then he stops, much to her disappointment. "One second." He flashes her a grin, then goes to sit behind the desktop computer.

She gets up as he types away at something. Curious, she approaches, watching as he hits the download button.

"Hehe. Test answers present and accounted for." She hears him chuckle to himself.

Something shatters in her. "That's what this is about?" She exclaims, voice near breaking, "Cheating?!"

"Hey!" He argues back, "This crummy school uses these kinds of tests to keep us down, Kitty! No more." A smirk plays on his face. "We take control." 

Kitty shakes her head, sad and angry. _'He doesn't even get it. Did... did this mean anything to him?'_

"Now, lets modify some grades... Pryde, P-R-"

"No!" She pushes his hands away from the keyboard, and in a flash he's up, looking down at her.

"Look, there's no victim here! We're just evening the score!" His eyes pierce hers, looking so sympathetic.. and yet she can't ignore the glint of something more malicious in his gaze.

"This doesn't feel right!" Kitty exclaims, "It.. I've changed my mind! I wanna go!"

Turning to leave, she feels a large hand grip her arm. It hurts.

"Woah, woah, what are you doing? C'mon, Kitty!"

"Let go of my daughter!" The door bursts open, and there's her Dad glaring daggers at Lance. Her mom is there, too, eyes wide. Kitty stares at them speechlessly, almost afraid as her furious dad marches towards them.

Lance's grip tightens. "Far enough old man!" His eyes go up into his skull, and Kitty braces herself as the whole room begins shaking violently. She gasps as a bookshelf falls over onto her father, knocking him down.

"No! Stop!"

As she shrieks, Lance pulls her to the wall she came in through. "They're just going to confuse you, Kitty!" He yells, "We're outta here!" The wall starts crumbling, but she can't take her eyes off her father.

"Kitty, please! We can work through this together!" She can hear the tears in her mom's voice.

Kitty turns to Lance angrily. "Let go of me!" She tries to wrench herself loose, but he holds fast. Then, the wall comes down, throwing her off balance.

Lance spins her toward him, all gentleness gone from his face. "We're in control now! We make our own way!"

She's so confused, and only vaguely aware that the redheaded girl from earlier is moving the bookshelf off her father. Her mom helps him up, and they hold each other as they stare at her imploringly.

"Kitty, I pushed you to this, I know!" Her dad says, voice shaking, "I-I wanted to pretend nothing was wrong.. I'm not perfect! I'm learning. Just like you are."

Kitty tears up as she looks at him. He doesn't think she's a freak. He's been afraid, all this time. Because he loves her. "Daddy?" She chokes out.

Lance pulls her back angrily. "Forget them! C'mon! I'm bringing this place down!" He strains again, causing the building to fall apart. The roof starts caving in on the other side of the room, debris falling upon her parents.

Before it can land on them, though, the rubble bounces off some giant, invisible shield. Kitty's sees Jean with her arms outstretched, sustaining this force and protecting her parents.

"You called your gift a curse." She calls out to Kitty, "If you go with him, I guarantee you, it will be."

"Please, Kitty, listen to her!"

"Sweetheart, we love you!"

Tears stream down her face.

"They're too late! You're with me now!" Lance drags her along, about to force her through the destroyed wall. But, before he can, she moves through him.

"No! I'm not!"

Her arm phases through his hand seamlessly, everything in her being pulling her towards her family. As she runs to her parents, she hears a scream and is shaken to her core.

That's when the roof caves in on her.

\---

The building is collapsing rapidly, and it's taking every bit of energy Jean has to shield the Pryde's. But seeing Kitty buried alive like that, her concentration is slipping as grief and shock set it.

_'Jean, your powers! Use your powers!'_ The Professor's voice urges her.

She grunts. _'I'm trying.. it's too much!'_

' _I'll assist you. Keep your mind clear.'_

_'Kitty-!'_

_'Keep your mind clear!'_ He snaps, and she tries. But the debris keeps on coming, she doesn't know how much longer she can hold it.

"No... Kitty.." Mrs. Pryde says sorrowfully, and Mr. Pryde looks on as they embrace each other tightly. "My little girl..."

Jean almost loses control, distracted by the grief and horror. But the atmosphere suddenly changes as she senses someone in front of them. Slowly but surely, Kitty Pryde emerges from the dense pile of rubble unharmed.

"Woah." The girl exclaims, and Jean sighs in relief knowing that she's okay. Strength renewed, she keeps the shield up over the younger girl as well.

"Kitty?" Mrs. Pryde smiles as her daughter runs into her arms and sobs, "Kitty.."

"Okay. Like, everyone grab onto me." Kitty says in determination. "I'll get us out."

Jean smiles, placing a hand on her and relaxing as the whole building comes down.

\---

You don't know what's happening. The building is falling apart with Jean and the others inside, and the Professor is outside with you, concentrating. He told you to step back, so you're stuck pacing and watching the scene get worse. Not to mention the rollercoaster of emotions emanating from the scene. You've clenched your fists so hard through it that your nails break skin.

A stream of unbridled horror and grief slams into you, and you scream. It's so intense that you fall to the ground. It hurts so bad that you just want to shut it out and stop feeling anything. But you remember what the Professor said and close your eyes. Trying to breathe through it, you let the shock and terror in, let it electrify your body. Then, after what seems like hours, it fades away.

"Y/N? Y/N, are you alright?" The Professor calls, still concentrating on holding the building up, but concerned nonetheless. You nod, reeling from the experience. _'Where did that come from?'_

Following the trail that feeling left, you see someone on the other side of the building. A boy running into the trees.

Then, as the entire office collapses, you should be crying. How could they possibly have survived it? And yet, you feel relief in front of you, coming from the wreckage. You look at the Professor, and he's smiling. Then you look back and smile when you see them.

Jean, Kitty, and her parents walk right through the pile of debris, holding onto the youngest girl. You step forward, amazed at her ability and grateful for it.

The Professor also looks pleased with her. "Yes, Kitty. It is a gift." He tells her, "And you've used it well."

Kitty, in turn, smiles at Jean. "I have her to thank, for helping me realize that."

Jean beams brightly, if not a little tiredly. "It's what we do." She looks at you, "Right, Y/N?"

"R-right!" Jean did it! You knew she could.

Kitty hugs her mom. "Mom, I'm so sorry. And Daddy.." she turns to him, "These people, they, like, wanna help me. I trust them."

He puts his hands on her shoulders. "I know sweetie. And so do I." He and his wife look to Professor Xavier gratefully. "Professor? I think we have some things to talk about."

"Yes we do."

Kitty turns to you and Jean. "So, like, tell me more about this Institute." She starts chatting away with Jean, and you listen, thankful that they're both safe.

That makes you think though, and you look over your shoulder for the boy with the longer brown hair. He's gone, but that horror he felt.. you don't know what to make of it.

\---

From an overlooking hill, Lance watches the chaos as authorities swarm the school.

_'I...I didn't mean to hurt her..'_ he thinks, the horrific memory of Kitty being buried alive playing over again in his head. Then he growls. _'No! No, she should have come with me! Why didn't she choose me?!'_

He turns to leave, not willing to stick around for the cops to find him. But in just a few steps, he's startled to come face to face with someone. A mean looking lady, smirking down at him.

"I'd say you've blown your chances at this school, haven't you?" She asks mockingly. He tries not to show on his face that he knows she's right. That the school, his foster parents, the cops, everyone is this city will want him gone. He wants to scream, to tear apart the world that rejects him.

"And you are?" He asks instead.

"Your new adviser." She replies, "I've made an opening for you at Bayville High. I have much to teach you, my young Avalanche."

As he watches in shock, she changes before him, body reshaping itself, skin blue and hair blazing red. Her pale yellow eyes look to him, expectantly.

_'Well..'_ he thinks, _'It's not like I've got any other options.'_

\---

"Yes, Professor?"

He's called you into his office to talk, though you aren't sure what about.

"Ah, hello Y/N. Jean told me you helped Kitty get settled. Thank you."

"Oh, it was nothing, really!" You reply, "I just told her what it's been like for me so far."

Kitty just moved in this week, taking the room next to yours. Her first day, whenever Jean wasn't around, she asked you all about the Institute, the teachers, and the training sessions. Your description of Logan's course didn't seem to enthuse her all that much, but that's to be expected. Overall, you've mostly gotten positive emotions from her so far, which is a relief for several reasons. Even though you've improved, it's still hard to hold a conversation with someone feeling bad.

She's been talking to you a lot actually, which made you realize she's probably as chatty as Kurt. You think they'd make good friends for each other. The two haven't hit it off just yet, though.

"You know, Y/N," the Professor continues, and your attention snaps back to him, "I've been considering it a lot this past week, and I think you're ready to begin attending Bayville High."

You can imagine that you've gone quite pale. "I-but-what if?" You stutter out, but he holds up a hand.

"The way you handled yourself on the mission was excellent. You improved a lot, and supported a teammate in need."

"But I still lost control and freaked out with Lance." You admit shamefully, "I wanted to quit."

"And yet you recovered, and kept in control when the situation turned dire. If it weren't for you, we may not have gotten to Kitty in time." He wheels forward and puts a hand on your arm, "You must give yourself a chance, Y/N."

You bite your lip, thinking of how much it would mean to Kurt if you agreed. You're not sure if you trust yourself, but if Kurt and Jean are there with you, you're willing to try. "Okay." You reply with a tiny smile which the Professor returns.

"Wonderful. Ororo will have you ready by Monday. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some important calls to make."

You thank him and are about to leave when you remember something. "Professor.. I was wondering.. why did you invite me to the Institute but not Lance?"

Professor Xavier nods. "Unfortunately, Lance's anger issues and his ability to create massive seismic activity pose too much of a threat to the safety of other students and staff at the moment. As much as I want to help him.. well, I'm responsible for my students first. Perhaps somewhere down the road, things will change. As for you-" he continues, grinning a little, "Why wouldn't I invite you to stay here?"

You blush, trying to let it sink in. Maybe you do have a place here, and maybe Lance could too, one day. "Thanks, Professor." You say again, and leave feeling.... good.

"Mein freundin!!" Kurt exclaims, practically jumping on you. "Logan's making me take an extra class! Und after I defeated a ferocious beast with Scott und him too!"

You giggle at his theatrics. "Isn't that the reason why he's making you?"

"Ja, and it's not fair." He pouts, then grins again. "Vant to go get burgers?"

Days ago, you would have never wanted to step outside. But now?

"Let's do it." Well, you can at least try.

\---

"Thank you, Ms. Whedon." The Professor speaks to his lawyer on the phone, just a few minutes after you've left, "Yes, this is about what we spoke of before. I'd like you to look into Matron Mary's Home for Orphaned Children, especially pertaining to Y/F/N's treatment. Let me know what you find."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'M ALIVE!!! Wow, I haven't posted anything in months. School is a lot right now. Heck, life in general is a lot. But here is another chapter if anyone cares.
> 
> Let me address something first. I do not have an upload schedule, and probably never will. Writing fanfiction is fun for me, but if I give myself a deadline I know I'll be too stressed out to write anymore. My life has enough stressors as it is. But I am sorry I can't give y'all a good timeframe. It really just depends, since these chapters are long and free time comes and goes. I WILL however, let y'all know if I decide to discontinue this story, I won't let it sit there forever to torment you. And as of now, I don't intend to discontinue this any time soon. I'm just getting started!
> 
> I'm also gonna ask one last time what the Reader's X-men codename should be (i.e. Ororo is Storm, Kurt is Nightcrawler). If there's no preference, I'll either keep using Y/N, maybe Y/C/N (if you all want to make up your own codenames), or Empath. But please, if you have a suggestion, let me hear it!
> 
> That's all the business stuff. I've gotta say, it's really fun getting more characters in here! Kitty and Lance were fun to write about, and I have my own headcannon ideas of some of these characters' pasts and motivations. I hope I get to explore that more!
> 
> Okay dudes, I've gotta finish a chapter for my other fic now so my readers over there don't burn me at the stake.... Later! <3

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi! And welcome to the first chapter of my X-men: Evolution Reader-Insert fanfiction. I don't know if you can tell, but this is kind of new for me. I've never written a Reader-Insert fic before. Barely read any, actually, just one I really got sucked into. It's called Slaves of Drama by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi on AO3, and it's basically the fanfic that inspired me to write this one. Also new for me is writing in present tense, so if you can give me any advice to improve my grammar, that would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> This whole thing is kinda for people like me. Lowkey I'm all about hurt-comfort, especially if it's all the X-men comforting me when I'm hurt, lol. So if that's your thing, I'm writing this for you! Or, if you watched X-men: Evolution when you were younger and always wished you were part of the team, you might like this! There will also be some Reader x Character romance coming up, so stay tuned.
> 
> So, yeah. Feel free to offer constructive criticism or to tell me your ideas for what I could do next with the relationships between characters and such. If you were confused by something, I'd like to know! Also, what should the Reader's codename be? If you have ideas, let me know! Or maybe everyone can come up with their own and I'll use Y/C/N (Your Codename) instead. Whichever people prefer!
> 
> Thank you so much! <3 :)


End file.
